Dawn of Darkness
by The Blue Engine
Summary: Summer 1985: Viktor Fisher plans to enter Sunyshore Citys annual Tag Battle Tournament, wishing to best cousin Volkner and bully Flint once and for all. Then he meets the mysterious Cynthia, a young girl on the run and looking for a certain book. Viktor finds himself drawn into Sinnoh's complex history, and onto a path of betrayal and violence on a quest to make a name for himself
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I have started a new story, so I thought I would finally getting around to doing this prequel series. It is still a GalacticVerse story, so expect a lot of crossing over, but you will have to wait and see exactly who our central character really is. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_June 21st 1985_

Daylight was still an hour away. The girl stared out at the horizon to the east, and was pleased to see only a thin golden line hovering above the edge of the water, a smear at the bottom of the sky. The light would soon spread across the ocean as the sun rose higher, but for now it was still and silent, an unmoving black field.

The girl turned back to the city that waited before her. Sunyshore was smaller than the last city she had passed through, and for the time being it was as quiet and dark as the ocean that enclosed it. This city was built amongst rocks as well, making Sunyshore a strange mix of the natural and unnatural, the old and new, a big stew of clashing structures that had been forced together. The girl had imagined what true cities looked like her entire life, and after passing through Veilstone, the term 'city' had clearly been given too generously to Sunyshore.

It was a small place, so close to the ocean that it seemed to be slipping into the water, yet for the most past it seemed mountainous. Great rock formations eroded away by time and the sea made the foundation for the city, with houses and buildings hidden away above, below and in the middle of these strange structures. All the towering pillars of stone were connected by dozens and hundreds of walkways and staircases, turning the entire city into a spiralling maze that was bound to make you lose any holiday weight in a flash. There was only one road that went from the boundaries through the middle of the city, towards the giant city square that took up the majority of the cities lower parts

And that was her destination.

The girl wasted not another second. She skidded down the smooth surface of the boulder she had perched on, and within a second she had landed on a small section of grass covered with sand. Checking her map quickly before stuffing it away in her bag, the girl raced towards the road, moving swiftly but as silently as possible. She had let her blonde hair down to help hide her face, and was dressed in her darkest clothing, consisting of navy jeans and a tight fitting leather jacket she had stolen from her sister.

_Just something to remember me by _had been all she had left on a note attached to a coat hanger, the only obvious sign that she had left, and the girl laughed to herself as loose gravel and tarmac crunched beneath her black trainers. The road was exposed for a long stretch, with only a few houses and businesses on either side, but soon the rocks began to settle in, small at first, but quickly getting bigger. Smaller paths she presumed were for bicycles began to move towards houses tucked away from the main road, and the first of many staircases appeared to her left as boulders and strange stone shapes appeared all around her.

And then, almost as if a light had been switched off, she was plunged into darkness.

The rocks had crept out of nowhere, and the girl was startled to find herself surrounded, the formations towering above her, Sunyshore's own stone versions of skyscrapers. The shadows seemed to block out the moon and the stars, leaving only tiny pinpricks of amber streetlights to guide her way. The girl was taken aback at the darkness she was being consumed in, and for a moment she wanted to turn back and find an alternative route, one that was not so… claustrophobic

_No, you have come too far and been through worse than this, _a stubborn voice in the back of her head hissed. _It won't be for long! Come on, move!_

"Alright," the girl muttered to herself, and she took off again. Her footsteps echoed up the sides of the rocks that imposed in on her, a rhythmic ringing that kept her moving. Nothing else stirred around her, though the girl had a nasty feeling that a truck was about to come racing up behind her, not noticing the little blonde girl before it. The lack of people was unnerving, and the girl looked up, unable to see any houses perched on the rocks above her. The rocks never seemed to break and were stretching on forever, and the girl could only keep running, wondering when she would be back in light.

Than, as suddenly as the rocks had appeared, they parted again. There was little lighting in the area, and the city square emerged so suddenly that the girl kept moving, not realising what she had stumbled across. But she noticed the sudden emergence of space around her, and the girl came to a halt, her heart beating from her run.

It was more beautiful than she imagined. Buildings that looked older than her great-grandmother were spread out around the square, which was wide enough to fit about three football fields, with more paths and streets shooting off. The buildings were stunning, with gothic architecture, statues perching over doors, stained glass windows, pointed rooftops. It was too dark to fully appreciate their beauty, but the girl's heart began to beat faster. She had travelled this far simply to come to this square, to appreciate the buildings, to experience the life, the culture, to enjoy freedom, to find herself…

… and find the books.

The girl paused, and her eyes flickered towards a building she had walked past. It was three storeys high, hidden away by the shadows of the rocks, two sole gas lamps resting above the red oaken doors to show its existence. The cracked concrete stairs were flanked with twin statues of Luxray lying down on their plinths. A window of swirling colours covered the top two floors, though it was too dark to see what was being shown. It was clear that the building was a thing of ancient beauty, and the girl looked towards a sign resting besides the statues: SUNYSHORE CITY LIBRARY

The girl smiled to herself as her eyes took in every inch of the library that she could see. She had come to Sunyshore to escape her life, but the library was the main draw for come all the way to the bottom of Sinnoh, to a place that was more rock than city. The book she was looking for was hidden within this library, the book that would change everything, and she was not leaving until it was in her hands.

_My name is Cynthia Carter, _the girl thought to herself as she slipped a PokeBall from her jeans, _and nothing will stop me until I find those books and find the truth._

* * *

"Are you certain you have the right child?"

"You know me, I am always certain." The man smirked at this despite himself, though he made sure his companion did not notice. She would not take kindly to being laughed at, especially not coming from him.

"Very well then," he replied, keeping the humour out of his voice, though a sudden chill filled the air that implied she had knew anyway. "If you believe you have found the right boy, than deal with him. But I am warning you now Charlotte, I do not want his blood on either of our hands. Your orders are to stop him before he destroys himself, but you absolutely must _not_ harm him in any way." It was her turn to laugh now, and she made no attempts to hide it, making his spine shudder

"Oh please Arnold, you can't get blood on your hands if you don't have any," she purred back, and her laugh lingered in the air as she disappeared into nothingness. Arnold Adiem turned to check she was gone, his lips pursed. He knew Charlotte was not the best person to get involved in this, but there was no other option that would not threaten everything. He just wished she hadn't laughed as she left. His nerves about this operation were already high, and her relaxed attitude did nothing to reassure him.

"This should all be done within a day," Arnold said to himself, saying the words out loud to try and calm himself. "As soon as the boy is dealt with, everything will be able to move on smoothly." He looked down at the leather chest that sat on the floor before him, and he could feel the power emitting from it, even though there was six inches of wood and metal inside to contain the orbs. Arnold had wanted them moved for years, but he would only have to wait a week more at the most before they were finally out of his life.

_Yet only once this boy has been stopped_. Arnold pursed his lips again before sighing, turning away from the orbs and towards the windows. The sun was starting to rise, and white light flashed against his windows. The view was beautiful and bright, but Arnold felt dark inside. There was no way any of this could happen until Charlotte had stopped the boy, but it still sickened him.

_He is meant to grow into a monster that will destroy the world… _Arnold reminded himself. _He is not that monster yet,_ another voice replied, and he sighed once more and rubbed his head as it gave another painful throb.

It was going to be a long week.


	2. Sunrise

**The first proper chapter! **

**Chapter One: Sunrise**

_June 24th 1985_

All across Sinnoh, it is widely known that if you are going to travel within the region for a summer holiday, than Sunyshore City is the place to go.

The city, tucked away at the corner of Sinnoh, flourishes within the sunny season. The beaches that surround the edges of the city draw thousands each year, with beach houses perched precariously on cliffs above the waters filling up within days of the summer holidays starting. The waters sparkle like millions of sapphires, and everyone comes to experience some of the few beach life available within Sinnoh.

Summer also brings with it countless events. There are tag battle tournaments for trainers, the markets are open daily that fill the city square with stalls selling everything from berries to furniture, adventure rock climbing and swimming championships take place, and the Sunyshore Gym is open every day, and hundreds of trainers pass through to make an attempt at the Beacon Badge. Many would than depart from the small wharf at the northernmost tip of the city, boarding _Glory_ and making a direct path for the Sinnoh Pokemon League Island, better known as the Island of Champions. The trainers hoped to return to Sunyshore as Champions, but not a single person had stepped off _Glory_ smiling in the past twenty years.

Every day, the sun would light up the city and give it a dazzling golden glow, and throughout the day, Sunyshore residents and tourists would be treated to glorious heat and warm oceans to celebrate it fully. Sunyshore was beautiful and lively from dawn to dusk, and it truly was the place to celebrate summer.

* * *

"Alright… where is the soldering iron!"

Viktor Fischer slid across the room on a wheeled chair, nearly crashing into an old wooden cabinet. He stabled himself before hitting it and flung the bottom doors open, searching through cracked beakers and rusted sets of scales to find the heavy black device. It was caked with dirt and crimson red rust, but it had worked the last time he had tried it, and Viktor hoped it would work today.

"This thing gets heavier every time," the boy mumbled to himself as he slid back on the chair, his arms groaning under the soldering irons weight. The chair gave its own groan, but that was more to do with the fact it was ten years old, and it was only tape and metal wiring that allowed it to stand and roll and kept the stuffing inside.

Everything in the room was on the older side of life. A chipped bookcase with graffiti on it dating back to the fifties stood to one corner, the only books brought in the last decade looking out of place amongst the classic, second hand novels and dated science books that outnumbered them. The covers on the bed had been faded by sun so they looked white, when ten years ago they had been of the same colour as the ocean. Stained and dirty curtains covered stained and dirty windows, and rubbish was strewn across the floor, making the room messy as well as old. Faded sea-themed wallpaper was peeling away, and several badly covered up holes were still prominent throughout the room.

The youngest thing in the room was probably Viktor himself. The boy was twelve, but lived amongst a room that was twice his age. He had blonde hair with a fringe that reached his eyebrows and looked the colour and texture of mustard. His skin was pale, a rare occurrence in Sunyshore residents that lived within year long sun. Viktor was at average height, but the height of the chair and the various towering cabinets and bookcases in his room made him look smaller, and a focus more on academics than physical activities gave him a scrawny and malnourished appearance

"Grrrmmppphhh!" Viktor grunted as he heaved the soldering iron onto his workbench, his muscles aching. The raised slab of thick oaken wood took up half the room, and was large enough that he could store multiple things across it. The lower work benches had nuts, bolts, screws, wires and everything else he needed for his inventions, along with plans, notes, previous creations and boxes of his old toys, books and clothes. The main bench was cluttered, with holiday homework shoved to one side in a pile, a collection of his latest readings placed to another, and the middle looking as if a science classroom had exploded.

Of the many events Sunyshore hosted to capitalize on its summer season, a week long technology and science exhibition was the only one Vikor cared for. It was hosted in the local library and was a chance for small businesses to launch their latest products and new findings to be unveiled, most of them based around marine life. There were also several science competitions, with a prestigious youth science competition that captivated Viktor's summer holidays. Viktor had entered for the past five years and had only ever placed third, but this year, he hoped things would change. This year, the theme was 'Innovation', and he had high hopes for coming first place.

_There is no way I can lose this year, _Viktor mumbled to himself as he plugged the soldering iron into an extension cord. While he waited for it to heat up, Viktor examined the current state of his entry. This year's theme was 'Innovation' with a focus on improving Sunyshore, and he had decided upon a device that would alter the temperature of the ocean. Viktor was not a fan of the beach personally, finding it too hot, too noisy, too crowded and with too much sand, but it would certainly impress the judges: by only making a few adjustments, they could keep the ocean warm long after the summer rush had ended, and keep tourists coming even in winter. Currently, it was simply a plastic base with a mass of wires inside. Viktor was using parts from several old heaters he had pulled apart to help create the initial test run, and hoped to solder several pipes together today before putting the plastic cover over. It was all going smoothly so far, and with four weeks until the entries were due, Viktor was feeling confident.

"– and I am telling _you_, he is not going to mind!" A voice roared outside his door, and Viktor looked up from his invention in time to see his bedroom door fly open. It slammed against the wall with a heavy thud, and natural light spilled in through the open back door directly next to his room. Viktor kept his curtains shut and a special light on above his work desk in order to have light focussed on one spot, and frowned at having his plans disrupted.

"I told you last time you came over here, Flint, to KNOCK before barging into my room!" Viktor shouted, moving the device quickly out of sight as a figure moved through the shadows of his bedroom.

"If I knocked though, it wouldn't count as barging, would it?" Flint replied with a sneaky grin, and he flopped himself down on the workbench. Flint was the best friend of Viktor's cousin and spent most of his life at their house rather than his own. He had ginger curly hair that sat atop his head in an afro-style, and the younger boy always wore flaming colours to match his loud hair colour: today it was a yellow shirt with luminous orange shorts, standing out even brighter against his tanned skin. Viktor glared angrily at Flint as he sat cockily amongst his work. The two had never gotten along, mostly as Flint had worked out every way possible to annoy and tease Viktor and never relented in his childish bullying for even a moment.

"Flint, I told you he would get annoyed!" A quieter voice said from the doorway. "Sorry Vik, I tried to stop him, but… well, it is Flint." Flint laughed at this and purposely banged his fist upon the table, making bits of solder bounce. Viktor wanted to hit him with the soldering iron, but resisted as his cousin walked in. Volkner was two years younger, but the cousins could almost pass for twins. They had the same style of hair, though Volkner kept his cut shorter and neater, and came in at similar heights and builds. However, the ten year old had a magnificent bronze tan that came from playing outside every single day, and Viktor always stared jealously at his skin tone, wishing his own pale skin would tan as well rather than get burnt, and Volkner always had a sense of moody quietness that girls Viktor's age found attractive.

"I don't care if Flint always does this, I don't want to have to deal with him!" Viktor snapped, pounding his own fist on the table. Pain shuddered through his knuckles and he could not control the wince, and Flint roared with laughter once again. "Shut up, it's not funny!" He hissed, wishing his hand hurt from punching him.

"You clearly have no sense of humour," Flint replied, his eyes gleaming with malice. However, Volkner shot him a dirty look, and the red head raised his hands in defence. "Alright than, _Vikky_, I will go! I only came in because I thought you might want to look at this." He reached into his shorts and pulled out a crumpled flyer. Viktor grabbed it and unfurled it, hoping reading it would make the two go away. The central picture was grainy, but Viktor believed it displayed a Starly and a Mantyke flying towards a Finneon and a Bidoof.

"A Tag Battle tournament?" Viktor said, reading the details. He had forgotten about this particular event. It was held for a whole week in the middle of summer, and saw hundreds of trainers show up and take over the city square, all with hopes of winning the chance to travel to the Island of Champions and battle members of the Elite Four. Viktor had only ever watched it from afar, though it was open to all ages.

"I thought you might be interested, as you do have Pokemon, after all, and you really need to let them out of their PokeBalls once in a while," Flint said. Viktor was so engrossed in reading the details that he didn't notice the cruel mockery in Flint's voice, though Volkner stared angrily at his friend, struggling to hold his tongue.

"It says that I need to enter with someone," Viktor said aloud, and his heart sank instantly. It pained Viktor to admit that he had no human companions that he could possibly enter with. He spent all his time reading and inventing, and had bothered with making friends, and all the friends he had had were eventually pushed away through his odd behaviour. For a brief moment, Viktor thought that he could have entered the competition and put his Pokemon to the test, but without a partner, there was no chance.

It was then that Flint could no longer contain himself anymore. Viktor looked up as the younger boy roared with laughter, his body rocking on the edge of the table so dangerously that he would soon fall off. Volkner stared at his friend in barely controlled rage, and Viktor realised why Flint had shown this to him.

"Your mocking me, aren't you?" He huffed, fighting back tears that were already making his vision blurry. Flint's greatest joy in life seemed to be teasing Viktor at every opportunity, and his favourite thing was to bring up was Viktor's poor battling skills and his lack of friends. Viktor always tried to ignore it and fight back, but most of the time he ended up the way he was now: on the verge of tears, struggling to get a sentence out properly and shaking.

"I-I-I am a g-good battler!" He protested, though it only made Flint laugh harder. "I can battle you right here, r-r-right now!" Viktor reached into his pockets and pulled out one of his three PokeBalls and threw it into the air, instantly regretting his decision. Flint stopped laughing as a red flash lit up the room, casting strange and ghostly crimson shadows. Energy formed together and the light faded, and a little Pokemon floated happily above them all. It was small and grey, barely larger than any of Viktor's current inventions, but had two big white eyes and a happy smile plastered across his face.

"Castform Cast Cas!" Castform said happily, beaming at everyone in turn, and then proceeded to dive down. He spun around and floated through the air, bouncing happily against the surfaces and everyone's heads and giggling all the while. Viktor got distracted for a minute by his delight, but quickly focussed once he saw Flint's smile.

"Castform, I want you to use Sunny Day!" He shouted. Castform stopped dancing around and nodded at his trainer, still smiling. Orange light swelled up from the middle of his body and engulfed the tiny Pokemon, and Viktor smiled as the light was channelled into a small ball of fire.

"Form!" Castform called, and the Sunny Day floated up to the ceiling. Viktor hoped that it would spread out and light up the entire room as if they were outside, but the Sunny Day only spread out across a two metre radius, providing the room with a dim yellow glow that did nothing to the temperature. Flint snorted, and Viktor clenched his fists, wishing he had the strength to hit him. Castform's body glowed red for a few seconds, and suddenly he changed forms, the lower parts of his body growing to resemble a minuscule cloud, while his now orange head became encased in matching spheres that resembled the sun.

"Weather Ball!" Viktor yelled, and looked over at Flint, wondering if Castform would fire it at him. Castform began to concentrate, absorbing in the minimal amount of sunlight he had created, and channelling it into a tiny ball of fire.

"CAS!" He yelled, and the Weather Ball was fired. It was only than the Viktor realized he had not sent out where to fire it. Flint yelled out and leapt off the table as the ball bounced against the surface, and they watched as it rebounded against every surface in the room. It hit the bookcase, it hit his bed, it struck the walls and the floors multiple times. Embers fell off with each time it fell, but it was only when the Weather Ball hit the curtains that a fire erupted: the attack exploded against the mouldy fabric, and flames quickly began to engulf them.

"NO!" Viktor yelled, and he grabbed a glass of water from besides his bed and threw it, but it barely did anything. For a moment, Viktor thought his entire room, which was made entirely of flammable materials, would go up in smoke, but Volkner rushed forwards and grabbed the curtains. He tugged the non burning bits down, tearing them from their rings, and began to stamp on them. Sunlight poured in through the grime that thickened the windows, and Viktor watched as his cousin trampled on the flaming curtains until only dark grey smoke remained, curling up against the rafters.

Silence filled the air. Volkner, panting, looked between Viktor and Flint, wondering what had just happened, while Flint attempted to look the other way, the look on his face suggesting guilt and denial. Castform floated over to his trainer, shocked by the experience and feeling guilty, but Viktor did not say anything to him. He was only focussed on Flint, staring at him with pure anger and loathing. Words failed him as his emotions took control of his body, making him freeze up, even though Viktor wanted to shout at him and throw every nasty name and rude word he knew back at the younger boy and make him feel his pain.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The glass fell to the floor as his grip weakened, and Viktor jumped at the sound of shattering. Shards of glass and the last flecks of water were sprayed across the filthy carpet, and Volkner and Flint turned at the stared between the shards of glass and the ruined, blackened curtain, and, unable to contain himself any longer, he ran for his bedroom door.

"Viktor, wait!" Volkner cried, putting a hand out to stop his older cousin, his voice pained, but Viktor shoved past him and sprinted into the hallway, Castform floating behind. He rushed out of the back entrance and slammed the door shut once Castform passed, the glass panes shaking at the force, but Viktor didn't care as he turned to their backyard.

The Fischer house was one of ten situated atop a towering rock formation to the east of the city. The one storey structures had been built fifty years ago by fishermen wanting to give their wives a view over the oceans so they could see them sail back into port, and while the spot was perfect for overlooking the seas below, it made for a poor existence of constant sea breezes and backyards made entirely of rocks and dirt. Viktor's house was on the ocean side of their little block, and he moved to the edge of the property, which ended when the formation dropped off a hundred metres to the ocean blow. He stared down at the rocks at the very bottom, watching as the sea calmly splashed against the rocks below. It was a perfect day, with the sun radiating perfect heat and the sea breeze enough to keep the day cool, and the waters in a playful mood.

_I am probably the only person in Sunyshore feeling down, _Viktor thought to himself bitterly, and he kicked a few rocks over the edge. He thought that he heard them hit the ocean a minute later, but could not be sure. Viktor stared down to see if he could see them, and for a brief moment, he considered following after them…

_No,_ he thought to himself, and stepped back from the edge, shaking the thoughts from his head, but despite the sunshine and the heat, a dark cloud continued to personally loom above his murky yellow hair. _If you are too weak to even hit a ten year old, how could you step over the edge of a cliff?_

"Cast Form Cast?" Castform said, floating around Viktor's head. The blinding sunshine and heat had kept him in his Sunny Form, the single smiling beacon of brightness in Viktor's life, but at the moment, the pre-pubescent boy could not help but be frustrated with his Pokemon. He had tried training Castform ever since his grandparents he gifted the Weather Pokemon to him for his birthday last year, but the Pokemon seemed unable to learn. Viktor always sent him against Volkner's Pokemon, and despite trying every combination they could possibly pull off, Castform would eventually fall in the fight. Viktor loved Castform, but he would not be in this mess if the tiny Pokemon could just get stronger and give Flint no ammunition for mocking.

"Viktor, is that you?" A quiet, feminine voice squeaked from behind, and Viktor turned away from Castform and the ocean, catching a fleeting look of sadness in his Pokemon's eyes. A blonde girl was standing a few metres away, her sunshine-coloured hair and flowered print green dress flapping in the sea breeze as she stood awkwardly away from them.

"Hello Minerva," Viktor said, barely hiding his foulness. Minerva had lived next door for as long as Viktor could remember, though he had only officially been living here for the past six years. The girl was the same age as Volkner and Flint, but she got on better with Viktor than with the two boys, mostly avoiding them due to Flint's obsession with pulling her hair and mocking her obsession with flowers every time they met.

"Is something wrong?" Minerva asked, her young face covered with worry. She had big blue eyes that seemed to take up most of her face, and they were shimmering like the oceans below as she slowly came nearer. Viktor was captivated by them for a moment, letting his problems disappear as he stared across at her, but a familiar shout echoed out from his house and brought him back to reality.

"It's nothing, alright?" Viktor grunted, turning away from her as fresh tears filled his eyes. "Flint is just being a bully and he tried to set fire to my curtains!" Minerva gasped, and Viktor wondered briefly if she would spread the story around to her fellow friends. Flint was well known to have affection for fire, regularly playing with matches stolen from his father to impress the other children at school, and his first Pokemon had been a Chimchar. It would be an easy enough story for the other children to believe, and it would only grow through repeated whispers. By the end of the holidays, Viktor could have Flint banned from going to anyone else's house, parents fearing him turning their houses into infernos…

"Viktor, are you listening to me?" Minerva said, and Viktor was stunned to see she was directly in front of him, her long hair brushing against his arm as the wind whipped rose from the ocean. He had drifted off in thoughts of how to destroy Flint once for all, and wondered how much time had passed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Viktor said, stepping backwards, feeling awkward by how close he had been to her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Minerva asked, looking suspicious. "I was doing a bit of training with Eevee when I heard shouts coming from inside." Something soft brushed against Viktor's legs, and he nearly lashed out in fright, but saw it was only Minerva's Eevee, moving forwards at the mention of her name.

"Vee Eva Eve," the brown Evolution Pokemon said, a smile across her tiny face as she nuzzled Minerva's bare shins. Castform floated down to chat to Eevee, and Viktor felt angry again as Minerva cooed. Minerva had only had Eevee for two months, but already she had defeated Castform in battle twice. The inadequacies Viktor's Pokemon had only made him more of an outcast and exaggerated his own social flaws. He had reached the age where all of his classmates were getting Pokemon, and nearly all of them were better than him, despite only having their Pokemon for short amounts of time.

"I am sorry Minerva, but I have to go," Viktor said suddenly. "Come Castform."

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked as Viktor suddenly turned and stormed away, kicking rocks as he did so. She had wanted to talk to him and find out what was wrong, believing that her reclusive older neighbour was her friend and that he felt the same, but he blatantly ignored her and kept moving.

"Nowhere important," Viktor snapped back, firing his anger at her. He heard Castform floating behind him and gathered speed. Viktor briskly walked onto the stone lane between the two rows of houses and towards the rickety wooden bridge that would take him to the nearest staircase. His destination was on the sprawling city square below, and though it would be a long and tiresome journey there, Viktor needed to get some battling experience in. There were always trainers waiting in the square, and he would find, battle and defeat as many as he could find.

There were only two weeks until the Tag Battle Tournament began, and Viktor had to be ready if he was going to defeat Flint once and for all.


	3. The Square

**Chapter Two: The Square**

Five minutes after Viktor had stalked away, Minerva heard the sound of a door crashing open, and she leaned around the side of her own house. She rarely spoke to Volkner or Flint, despite being in the same class as them all of last year, and did not feel compelled to talk to either of them at the moment. Flint was a bully, who regularly teased all the girls and the boys that he didn't like, and Volkner was always oddly quiet, simply swaying in the background as his friend abused everyone. Minerva especially did not like the fact her Eevee was related to the ones those two had, and she moved the Evolution Pokemon away from their view.

"I don't want them to know I am here," Minerva explained in a whisper, and Eevee nodded, understanding the secrecy required. The sun was moving to the west, so the back of her house was cool shadows, and Minerva sunk down onto a tattered pink blanket and stroked Eevee, listening to what the boys had to say.

"Where is he?" Volkner yelled, his angry voice sounding above the sea breeze that rippled across the block. "He should have come back inside by now!"

"Who cares where he is," Flint scoffed, and Minerva rolled her eyes at the ignorant tone in his voice. "Maybe he went to the city square to try and buy some more nuts and bolts to make a random new –"

"Oh shut up Flint!" Volkner yelled, and Flint fell silent, stunned by his friend's reaction. Volkner never yelled at Flint, but today he could not control himself. He always stood in the background and let his best friend torment his cousin, and today it had gotten out of control. Volkner could only imagine what their grandparents would say when they saw the burnt curtains and heard Viktor had run away. Flint would be banned from coming over again, and Viktor would not be able to control his emotions…

"Maybe Minerva saw him leave?" Flint said in a voice barely above a whisper, looking down at the ground with childish guilt. He always got this way when he knew he was going to get in trouble, and it always annoyed Volkner: why would you cause trouble if you were afraid of the consequences? There had been too many times to count during the school year where Flint had nearly ended up suspended due to his behaviour, and if he kept up these actions in public, the consequences would be far worse.

"You're probably right," Volkner said, and he moved towards his neighbour's house, trying to keep his cool at Flint. Getting angry at him would only strain their friendship, and while Volkner was angry with Flint, there was no one else he was this close with. "Minerva, are you around? Did you see Viktor come past?"

_Damnit, _Minerva cursed, and she scooped up Eevee and her blanket. She did not want to get caught in the middle of their fight, and she wanted to protect Viktor from his cousin and Flint, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold her tongue. Minerva tried to move silently, but the ground was coated in loose stones, and several rattled under her feet as she tried to run.

"Is that you Minerva?" Volkner cried out, and he and Flint appeared behind her before Minerva could get to the back door. She realised now that her attempts to run away would come across as suspicious, and she turned back to face the duo, turning to keep her face blank to prevent any further questioning.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly, feigning innocence.

"Viktor ran off, did you see him come past?" Flint asked quickly, a feeble attempt at rebuilding his bridges with his friend. Minerva looked curiously down at Eevee and shrugged her shoulders, the Normal type copying the movement.

"I really have no idea," she said, trying to look confused. "I heard shouting before, but I was with Eevee so I did not pay any attention to it. Maybe he ran down to the city square? Or he could have jumped over the side for all we know." Volkner shot her an angry look that was more intense than Minerva would have expected, and she moved closer to Eevee, waiting for an outburst.

"That is NOT funny!" Volkner growled, and he turned away, stomping back towards his house. Flint gave Minerva a look to show his own disgust, but she simply raised and eyebrow, laughed and turned away, opening her back door and stepping inside. A stink of mouldy wood greeted her nose as the floorboards creaked beneath her feet, and the sea breeze sent the curtains and an old decorative tapestry flapping. Minerva waited for Eevee to come inside before turning to shut the door. Flint was moving after his friend, ginger curls bouncing as he ran to catch up, and Minerva tutted.

_Dick, _she thought to herself, and then disappeared inside her bedroom to the right of the door. Her father had painted the room bright pink a few years earlier, and covered the old floors with purple rugs he had gotten from the docks, giving the room girlish qualities but failed to completely cover the ancient feel of the room.

Minerva collapsed onto her single bed, the springs jarring into her back through the fuchsia linings. She listened to the wind rattling through the roof above and sighed. All she had ever wanted was to get away from this towering rock, away from the house that was crumbling around her and the constant mixture of heat and cold. It was too high up for her friends to bother visiting, and her parents never let her head into the heart of the city on her own, so Minerva rarely got to see anyone. Minerva had her sister Diana, but they argued and squabbled more than they hung out. Her only true companion was Eevee, and the blonde scooped the Pokemon off her floor.

"One day," she told Eevee as she hugged her, "we are going to leave Sunyshore behind. There is a whole world waiting for us out there, and you and I will conquer it together!"

"Vee!" Eevee squeaked at this, and Minerva laughed and held her Pokemon closer to her chest. One day they would leave to battle the league, and Minerva would return, better than she had ever been. She lay back on her bed and imagined herself coming back to this house, older, prettier, with a small army of Pokemon surrounding her, and everyone would come and see their new Champion. In these fantasies, Minerva always imagined Viktor returning with her, and together they would be champions, and Volkner and Flint would bow down before them.

For Minerva, these were always happy thoughts.

* * *

In the middle of the day, the sun was always directly above the Sunyshore City Square. There were no looming shadows cast by the rock towers that surrounded it, and everything was lit up with a dazzling white glow, some glass windows nearly blinding you as the sun bounced off. People would gather here to have lunch in the beautiful sunshine, and the Square became crowded as the masses moved through on their way to somewhere else, travelling at midday to soak in the rays.

Viktor wished he had chosen a better time to come here. Every street leading into the Square was crowded, a mixture of families travelling on foot, pairs of women heading to lunch, and cyclists trying to travel around faster. The sun was burning his skin, and Viktor was finding it a struggle to even breathe as he moved through the side streets, caught in amongst a hundred other people. He thought keeping close to the sides would protect him, but as he moved down the last street that led to the Square, something heavy smashed into his back. Viktor yelled as he went flying, putting his hands out in time to save himself, but they became grazed and bloodied instead.

"Hey!" He had cried out angrily to his assailants, but fell silent again when he saw it was two older teenage boys, sneering down at him from a great height, dressed only in tight fitting Speedo's. Viktor guessed they were nearing adulthood, with broad shoulders, sculpted faces covered with blonde stubble, and one had hair creeping up his muscular chest.

"Learn to get out of the way next time, you pasty little freak!" The hairless one sneered in a deep, booming voice, and the two laughed and left Viktor on the ground. The twelve year old struggled to get back to his feet, having to put pressure on his scarred hands, and glared at everyone that passed him and refused to help.

_Useless idiots! _He thought bitterly as he finally got back up. Castform hovered above his head, looking concerned, but was unable to help. Viktor shot the Weather Pokemon a glare and marched further down the street, no longer caring if he got in anyone's way, and purposely bumped into a middle aged woman carrying overflowing shopping bags, sending her crashing into her friends.

Viktor was not usually violent like this, and felt a pang of guilt as he left the squawking women behind. However, he could not easily forget what Flint and Volkner had just done to his room, or the cruel words the red head had thrown his way. Viktor wanted to go back and confront him, but first he would have to train his Pokemon up and be ready to defeat Flint once and for all. Once he had a strong team, nothing would stop Viktor from getting his revenge.

"Come on Castform, look out for trainers," Viktor snapped, his tone brisker than normal, but Castform nodded all the same. The City Square loomed in the distance, and Viktor quickened his pace, eager to start battling and forcing Castform to bob after him. Viktor could remember coming along this same path when he was five, a happier, brighter child, his parents walking on either side of him. Their faces had faded from his memory over time, but Viktor liked to imagine them with the same style of hair as him, along with the rich tans he could only dream of.

"_One day son, you will become a great Pokemon trainer, and everyone will come to the Square to watch your exhibition battles! Everyone in the world will know the name Viktor Fischer, and we will be able to proudly tell everyone what a brilliant son we have!_

_Imagine if he could see me now, _Viktor thought, and the happiness and excitement that had filled him a few moments ago instantly faded away. He had not thought of his parents in this much detail in months, and for a moment he wondered what his life would be like if they were still here. Viktor may not have missed out on socializing with people his own age, and could have dozens of friends that would be walking to the Square with him. His father could have taught him to battle properly, and Castform would be able to create thunderstorms that would swallow the entire city. Viktor would not be alone, he would not be a science geek, and he would not spend his nights fretting over what insults Flint had used that day…

"I have to do them proud," Viktor muttered under his breathe as he started moving again. "I will win this tournament and change everything, and that will make them happy."

"Castform Cast?" Castform said, floating in front of Viktor looking curious, but Viktor kept walking, not feeling in the mood to talk. He heard a female voice shouting after him, and broke into a brief run for the last few metres of the street to avoid punishment, his legs aching after the long walk and droplets of blood creeping down his fingers, but finally he reached the City Square.

The beauty of the Square was very familiar to Viktor, having lived in Sunyshore for his whole life. It was not as breathtaking as it was to the countless tourists that trotted through each year, but the young boy still appreciated what the Square had to offer. His grandparents regularly rattled off the names of the various buildings and spouted off various facts, and these came back to Viktor as he moved over the cracked, sand strewn concrete. An ancient block of restaurants and cafes known collectively as _Carmella's _loomed next to him, while an old bookshop called _The Printed Word_ looked empty despite the crowded square outside. A surf shop had filled a space once occupied by a beauty salon that had been ravaged by fire, and Grandma Fischer's favourite plant store, _The Roserade's_, shared a small courtyard with _Café Green_. These businesses all seemed to be thriving under the summer rush, but Viktor doubted he would find many trainers inside plant and books stores, nor would he be able to battle inside.

"Come on Castform, look for anyone with a Pokemon," he instructed his first Pokemon, and peered around. It was difficult though, being twelve, short and skinny: Viktor could not see over the shoulders of the hundreds of adults and older teenagers that marched past him, and many of them pushed him aside as they went, several nearly knocking him to the ground again with briefcases or shopping bags, not giving him a second thought. Viktor tried jumping up to look over people, but that nearly ended in a collision with a mother and her troupe of toddlers, the middle aged woman scowling at Viktor as if he had purposefully tried to harm her offspring.

"You can float Castform, get above their heads!" Viktor said huffily, stamping on the ground childishly. Castform nodded, worried for his trainer and eager to please, and quickly rose up above the masses. A few eyes flickered towards him, but no one cried out asking to battle, so the Weather Pokemon stared off into the distance, taking in the entire square. A few Wingull and Mantyke flew over head, but those were to be expected, and Castform was not sure if Viktor wanted wild Pokemon. It seemed for a moment that there was no one else around, but Castform heard a shout from the centre of the square, and watched as a Bibarel was flung up into the sky, squealing and shaking. The crowd was turning towards the noise, and Castform saw people parting, clearing room for a battle.

"Cast Cast Cast!" He cried, diving back down excitedly and than moving towards the scene. Viktor heard the squealing and put two and two together, and he excitedly moved after Castform, the crowd willing to let them part as many stopped to see what the commotion was. They all watched as the Bibarel fell back to the ground, causing the Square to shake, and cruel laughter erupted in the sudden silence. Viktor thought he recognized it, and slowed down to a stroll as they neared the edge of the battle, pushing through one last person to reach the front.

A boy that looked slightly older than Viktor, with greasy black hair that shone in the sun and a face covered in acne, whimpered as he withdrew his Bibarel from the field. Viktor only caught a brief glance of the Pokemon, but enough to see it had been knocked unconscious. A Machoke loomed over the boy, flexing powerful muscles encased in blue, veined skin, punching jabs at the crowd. Laughter continued behind the Machoke, and Viktor knew for certain it belonged to the Speedo-wearing teenagers that had shoved him aside earlier.

"That's what you get for using such a crap Pokemon!" The one with the hairy chest sneered, his voice just as deep and cruel as his companions. The boy was close to tears, but no one stepped forwards to offer him support. Sunyshore residents always complained about impromptu battles taking over the Square in the middle of the day, and the tourists only wanted a show, not caring about the boy's feelings. Now that it was over, everyone moved off again, and Viktor saw the Square was even starting to empty now that lunch was over, people either entering stores or heading back to their jobs.

"Oh look, the poor little baby is going to cry!" The other teenager said, and they began to laugh again. Viktor felt compelled to help the boy, wondering if he went to his school or lived nearby, but the boy ran away before he could do anything, throwing a few coins onto the ground and sprinting as fast as he could towards the Pokemon Center, which resided on one of the larger side streets.

"Let's go find someone else," Viktor muttered to Castform, and turned as silently but quickly as possible away. He did not want to get involved with these burly teenagers again, and knew that Castform would not stand a chance against a Machoke

"Hey Jack, look! It's that little blonde brat!" One of them cried, and Viktor instantly went into a sprint, but a second later hands three times the size of his were grabbing his shoulders, fingernails jabbing through his thin cotton shirt. He was pulled backwards with an involuntary grunt, and found himself dragged around to face the pair. Viktor instantly felt intimidated and uncomfortable: both of the teenagers were right up against him, so close that Viktor could count the bristles of hair that covered their faces, their large pectorals and tight abdominals making him feel scrawny as they closed around him.

"Look-ey here Tom, the kid followed us!" The hairier one laughed, shaking Viktor with arms that same width as Viktor's stomach. "Do you want another beating kid? The concrete here looks a lot harder, doesn't it?"

"Look Jack, he's got a Pokemon!" Tom said, and pointed towards Castform. Viktor looked fearfully towards his Pokemon, wishing he could get a hand on his PokeBall and bring him back before anything bad happened. Castform looked scared, but refused to move away from Viktor, knowing he had to protect his trainer.

"What a nice sunny Pokemon," Jack laughed, pushing Viktor to the ground, causing his brown shorts to tear as he landed on his backside. "Machoke, why don't you see if we can get a bit of this sunshine?" The two teenagers stepped asides, laughing, and Viktor gulped as Machoke moved forwards. The Fighting type was a Pokemon version of his trainer, even wearing similar underwear, and advanced forwards with an identical mocking grin across his face. Viktor scuttled across the ground on his injured hands, desperate to escape before being subjected to any further hurt or embarrassment, and looked up at Castform, wondering what his Pokemon would do if they were drawn into a battle.

"Hey big boys, why don't you try fighting a Pokemon his own size?" They all froze as this new voice filled the air, and all turned to see who it was. Standing a few metres away was a girl, around Viktor's height and age, with long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. For a second, Viktor thought it was Minerva, but than realised Minerva owned nothing black, and this girl was dressed entirely in darkness that would be stifling in the summer heat. Viktor also knew Minerva did not have a Gabite: the rare Dragon type stood alongside the girl, their heights similar, the Cave Pokemon snarling across at the two teenagers and their Machoke.

"Piss off and go play with your dollies," Jack snarled, turning back to Viktor. "We don't have time to fight little girls!" The girl continued to smile and stepped forwards, and Viktor wondered what she was playing at.

"Really, no time for me?" She said in mock shock. "You seem to enjoy praying on the weak, so why can't you have a go at me and my Gabite? Or do you lovebirds and your Speedos have some gay pride march to get to?" Viktor stifled a laugh as the two teenagers eyes bulged, and they angrily wheeled around to face the girl, fists bunched up.

"What are you implying, you little bitch?" Tom snarled, raising his fist in the air, but the girl continued to smirk.

"Tell me, where exactly do you store your PokeBalls with an outfit like that?" She asked, staring at their crotches with mock curiosity. "Those look pretty snug, even if they are quite small."

"Machoke, Brick Break!" Jack roared, his large chest heaving in his rage. "Give this brat the fight she wants!" Machoke nodded and ran forwards, powerful legs slamming into the ground, and the girl leapt out of the way, letting her Gabite move forwards.

"GAAAAA!" The Gabite cried, and hot, golden-purple flames shot out of his mouth. Machoke yelled as the flames engulfed him, and within seconds he collapsed to the ground, the flames parting to reveal him close to fainting after only one attack. Viktor was stunned, not sure if it was the Gabite's power or the Machoke's weakness, but saw that the two teenagers seemed just as stunned as he did.

"I thought so," the girl said with a knowing smirk. "Brick Break, finish this." Gabite nodded and jumped up, soaring so high that it hurt Viktor's neck to follow him, and watched as the Dragon came soaring down, the fins on his arms glowing red.

"BITE!" Gabite yelled, and slammed a fin into Machoke's chest. The air was knocked out of him, and Machoke's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he gagged for breathe, before his lids came over them and his body went weak. Gabite nodded at the unconscious Fighting type and moved away, glowering at the two teenagers as they stood in silent shock. The girl giggled as she moved towards them, scooping up the money from their previous defeat that had been left on the ground.

"Thanks boys, that was a nice little warm up exercise," she said, her smile wide and condescending as she brushed hair out of her face. "I would ask for the payment I rightfully deserve, but I wouldn't want to take whatever is left in your trust fund, I am sure you need it to buy proper clothing." Viktor was unable to control himself and began to laugh, staying on the ground as he was left unable to breathe. The two teenagers turned angrily towards him, but before either of them could do anything, the girl lashed out, and Tom collapsed to the ground with a groan as her foot collided with his genitals.

"Ever call me a bitch again and I'll hang them on my wall," she hissed and gestured to Gabite. "Before I go, take my advice: put some pants on next time, no wants to see your Weedles." She smiled over at Viktor and signalled for him to follow her. Castform floated down and had to drag Viktor back up, his laughter leaving him unable to do anything, but once his feet were on the ground the pre-teen set off, racing after the girl and her Gabite as they moved across the great, wide Square.

"That was hilarious!" Viktor said breathlessly once they had caught up. "I am pretty sure I broke a rib!"

"Well, I'd rather you break one rib from laughing than get beaten up by those imbeciles," the girl said, smiling softly as she glanced back at her victims. "I would suggest we find somewhere to hide though, just in case they have more friends in the Big Blonde Idiots Club that come to their aide."

"Let's go to the library, they won't check there," Viktor said, beginning to laugh again. "Oh, and I'm Viktor, by the way, Viktor Fischer."

"Cynthia Carter," the girl replied, her smile suddenly widening and a glint appearing in her eyes. Viktor beamed back, and as the two rushed across the City Square, he began to wonder if why he had not seen this girl before, but had a feeling that he may have finally found someone he could call friend.


	4. Circle of Injustice

**Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I know that can be annoying, especially when it comes to new stories. I hope to keep new chapters coming more regularly and get this story off to a running start :) **

**Chapter Three: Circle of Injustice **

The Sunyshore City Library was known internationally as one of the most beautiful libraries and literary buildings that currently existed. It had been standing for many decades now, but due to key supporters and donations of those that loved it, the library was able to remain in top condition.

The three storey building was old fashioned but cosy. The lower floor consisted of the central service desks and the brand new computer and technology centre that was frequently visited by dozens of people in the town, the line for the new photocopier stretching around the entire floor as everyone wanted to have a turn with it. A large collection of resource books and videos to rent, a small lounge area and the popular children's activities section dominated the rest of the floor.

The upper two levels were designed to overlook the bottom floor and accompany the beautiful stained glass window of dancing Water Pokemon that lit up the entire library in a rainbow of colours, leaving only three walls to put the bookcases. Fiction was on the first floor and Non-Fiction the top, and the bookcases towered above any normally sized person, each shelf overflowing with content, the highest ones having to be accessed by sliding ladders. It was quieter on these floors, with several small reading areas and alcoves scattered across, the only noises being the soft, rhythmic breathing of the engrossed readers, the nearly noiseless turning of a page and the delicate typing of keys by the library workers, doing their best not to disturb the readers around them.

On this sunny summer afternoon, where most people would rather be at the beach or relaxing in the warmth of the sun above, the library was nearly empty. Only employees and a few elderly inhabited the lower floors. On the top floor, hidden away in the corners, two blonde haired children sat huddled over a table crowded with aged magazines, their voices barely above a whisper, concealed by the brilliant shine of the stained window.

"We must keep our voices down, we don't want those boys to find us," Cynthia had said when they entered, before leading Viktor up to the top floor and seating him at the first empty table he could find. She had then gone and quickly collected a series of books and dropped them to the floor, where they remained untouched for the time being. The two were alone, Pokemon being banned from entering the library without special reasons, and the only other person on the floor being a worker on the opposite side.

"We have to make it look like we want to get books out, otherwise they will shoo us away," Cynthia explained. The tone she spoke with had such knowledge and authority to it that Viktor believed her, though he had never once been kicked out of the library. But he was too caught up in youthful glee to think straight, giddy at having a pretty girl sitting across from him, one that seemed nice and friendly and not out to shame him in any way. Light shone from the window directly next to them, and Cynthia was cast within a blue glow. It made her dark clothes look brighter and her haired shone beautifully, and Viktor could feel his heart fluttering against his chest. It had only been a few minutes since she had saved them from the teenagers and they had fled to the library, but Viktor had a feeling there was already a connection brewing.

"So, what's your story, Mr Fisher," Cynthia asked as she moved the magazines onto the table behind them. "Do you live in this city, or are you like me and one of those million tourists that seem to be tramping through this city?" Viktor went to speak, but was not sure exactly what to say. He and Cynthia may have only just met, but Viktor could feel an attraction that was leaving him slightly breathless. Could he really just blurt out his pathetic life to her?

"I am a local," Viktor said, treading slowly through his life. "I live on the top of a rock pillar in the middle of the city. We don't really have roads or names here as most people know where to go, but some people call our block The Fisherman's Square, as fisherman built the houses and use to live there."

"I gathered that much," Cynthia replied with a laugh. Viktor froze up for a moment, thinking she was mocking him, her laugh stirring up memories of school. But he quickly saw that she was smiling in a kinder way, and her eyes did not have the same malice the people at his school had. "So, what exactly is fun here? And who do you live with? Mum and dad? Got any siblings?" Viktor had just begun to laugh with Cynthia, but her question silenced him once more. He dug his fingers into the arms of the leather chair with such force that it would tear if he moved, and Viktor stared intently at the table, trying to avoid Cynthia's face as his eyes danced with tears.

"Who do I live with…?" Viktor said quietly, repeating the question more for himself than for her. He fell silent, a million thoughts rushing through his head. Cynthia had no idea what had upset him, but sat there in silence, thinking through what she had said while waiting for him to come up with a response.

"My parents are dead," Viktor said at last, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. "They were killed in a railway accident in Johto. A holiday with my mother's sister and her husband. There was a rockslide directly onto the tracks a few minutes before the train got there… not enough time to warn them. The train was destroyed and all fifteen coaches derailed. Over one hundred and fifty people died, and my parents and my aunt and uncle were amongst them. I was seven at the time, my cousin Volkner was about five…" Viktor drifted off at this point, and Cynthia fell silent, stunned and shaken by this. It was not the answer she had been expecting, and she was not sure how she should react. Alarm bells began ringing in her head at this connection she had not expected, but Cynthia could not mention that, not even to him. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed onto Viktor's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Viktor was taken aback by the contact, lost in memories of his parents and their accident, but he held onto Cynthia's and gave it a soft squeeze, beginning to calm down.

"Volkner and I live with our grandparents now," Viktor continued, managing to look up into Cynthia's eyes now and see the concern and kindness within them, gaining confidence to carry on. "They were more than happy to take us in as they had lost two daughters in the crash and did not want to lose the rest of their family. I was pleased at the time to find solace with them, but they insisted on taking me out of school for a few months to 'grieve and recover', as they put it. I had a few friends before the crash, but after leaving school for nearly a year, I struggled to keep them. Volkner had his best friend, Flint, to stick with and was able to make new friends really easily, but I had difficulty with it. I wish my grandparents had not insisted on taking me out… I know it was for the best, but it just means that I grew up lonely. I am not sure if you would know the feeling –"

"Trust me, I do," Cynthia said sympathetically, her smile lingering for a moment before she realised what she had said. She quickly retracted her hand and backed up in her seat. Viktor fell silent, wondering if he had done something to upset her, and instantly felt nervous and awkward, having thought him and Cynthia were making progress. The discomfort came across his face, and Cynthia felt guilty, knowing it was a difficult and personal story, but she was too busy with her own thoughts.

_I could tell, pay back his truth with my own, _Cynthia thought to herself, but knew in a second there was no way she could do that. _No… I can't… I only need for the moment _

"Sorry, my hand just felt a bit funny," Cynthia said, putting on a nervous smile that she hoped Viktor would look past. "But yeah, I was lonely sometimes at school as well, so I know exactly what it must have been like." Viktor smiled and nodded, glad that they were able to keep talking. He was not sure what it was about Cynthia, but he had the feeling that they were quickly becoming friends.

"So, do you have any friends now?" Cynthia asked, trying to carry on. "What about that kid that was getting targeted by those dickheads before?"

"That was just some random, I don't know who he is," Viktor replied. "Castform and I thought that those guys needed to be taught a lesson though, so we went in and decided to try and give them what they deserved!" He deepened his voice slightly to try and make himself sound tough, though a voice in the back of his head pointed out Cynthia probably would have seen everything anyway and didn't need to be lied to. But she made no word of protest and simply nodded with his story, and Viktor could feel the confidence pumping throughout his body. "I am sorry to say that Castform is not the greatest battler in the world. I have three Pokemon, and he is my best one, but we still get defeated pretty easily. Volkner and Flint have decent Pokemon, I must admit, and Flint _never_ lets me forget it."

"Oh please, his Pokemon are probably crap! You just need to get them trained properly," Cynthia said with a smile. "I have had Gabite for years, ever since he was a Gible, and I have spent hundreds of hours working with him to get him to a top standard. I can help you train Castform and your other Pokemon if you like."

"Seriously?" Viktor said, his face lighting up, though Cynthia realised she shouldn't have made that offer. "That would be amazing, thanks so much! The only problem is that… well… my other two Pokemon are a Magikarp and a Feebas… they don't exactly have a wide move pool yet." Viktor flushed as he spoke, but Cynthia continued to smile kindly, even though on the inside she felt as though she was taking on a bigger challenge than she wanted

"That is not a big deal, you shouldn't let that stop you from training them," Cynthia said. "If you don't train them at all, how would you expect them to become Gyarados or Milotic?" Viktor had thought of this himself before, but now that Cynthia was saying it, it suddenly seemed to make a lot more sense. He was continuing to be amazed by how nice Cynthia was, tearing down barriers he had had up for years. Viktor had never talked with anyone outside of his family about losing his parents, but felt confident telling Cynthia all of this. For a moment, Viktor wondered if Cynthia was too good to be true, it suddenly dawning on him that she could have some ulterior motive for talking to him… why would anyone want to talk to him anyway. Viktor looked at her judgingly, wondering what her secret was…

"Are you alright? You look a bit… funny," Cynthia said, turning her head slightly in her curiosity.

"Sorry… I am just a bit unsure how to act around you," Viktor said, shaking his head to clear the darkening thoughts from his mind. "As I said, I have been lonely for most of my life, and I have spent the past few years being mocked by my cousin's best friend because I enjoy science rather than setting fire to everyone's houses. I find it difficult to trust people, you know?"

"Of course," Cynthia said with a simple smile, alarm bells ringing in her head. _Perfect, this was exactly what I needed. _"There is so much injustice in the world, you know? You seem like a pretty nice guy, even though we've only known each other for, what, half an hour? I don't see any reason to hate you, but from what you've told me, you've been pretty unfairly treated." Viktor nodded, and Cynthia smiled sympathetically. "I have had the same treatment. I am here with my parents and my sister, and they don't even care that I am not spending time with them. They just look down on me and think of me as their random other child because I battle with 'unattractive' Pokemon and don't play dress ups and dolls with my sister. And then there is the train crash your parents went through. Someone should have been there to warn them, the tracks should have been safer, the engine should have been able to stop in time!" Viktor had never considered this, but now that the thought was pushed into his mind, anger boiled up inside of him.

"Your right, there is too much of this… _injustice_ in the world today!" He said, banging his fist on the table. "Just look at that boy today and those bullies! There should be something we can do about it, something we can do to stop all of this from happening!"

"There is something," Cynthia said, her heart pounding against her chest, the moment she had been waiting for for months finally arriving. She reached down and grabbed the pile of books from the floor, the pile she had spent the last few days collecting and gathering together. She dropped the pile onto the table, threatening to snap the thin wood in half. Viktor's jaw dropped when he saw the books; giant, thousand paged encyclopaedias that looked as though they would break his arms if he picked them up.

"I need these books for a plan I have been brewing for a while now," Cynthia explained, "but I can't exactly steal these books… my parents would dob me in the second they found out it was me, and the circle of injustice would keep on going. Do you have a library card or something that we could use so we can take these books out?" If Viktor had kept a consistent train of thought and not let himself be won over by Cynthia's words, than the fears he had had a moment earlier would have been proven correct right now. But for the time being, all Viktor could think about was his parents deaths and how it had changed his life, wondering how different his life would have been if they had lived, if there hadn't been this injustice.

"Of course, I'd be glad to help! Anything for the person that saved me from those idiots!" Viktor said with a wide, eager grin, and felt throughout his pockets, knowing he had stored the card in his shorts a few days ago. A voice at the back of his head questioned what this plan was supposed to be, but Viktor was too excited to care. As he picked up the pile of books, the title of the first one stating _A Study of Time and Space_, Viktor was simply happy that he had found a confidant and a trainer, someone he could trust and someone that seemed genuinely interested in him.

For the first time since his parent's death, Viktor believed he had found a friend.


	5. The Loose Definition of Friendship

**Chapter Four: The Loose Definition of Friendship**

Dusk and night came too quickly to Sunyshore. Though sun would bathe the city in glorious light during the day, once it began to move away and set, shadows would rapidly take over. The giant rock formations that dominated the landscape would become as dark as coal, and the only sunny places would be atop the stone pillars, many hotels were now being built higher up to capitalize on the sunniest locations.

The pathways between and connecting these rock formations would quickly become crowded in the late afternoon, as employees finished their work for the day and tourists began to retire from a day of shopping and exploring. They surged out from the City Square and swamped every walkway and footbridge possibly, with only the central road that cut through the heart of the city staying free. The darkness made people nervous, fearful of injury or robbery, so everyone pushed and shoved and rushed on their way home, turning the footpaths into dangerous hazards.

They were not the place to be when you're looking for someone.

"Can we go home?" Flint whined, though when Volkner turned to look for him, his friend was nowhere to be seen, a thick hoard of people separating the two. "It is getting late. Viktor has probably already gone home, I don't think he'd want to be alone when it gets dark."

"He surprisingly doesn't have much fear of the dark," Volkner replied bitterly, squeezing between an elderly couple that grunted at his presence. "Feel free to go home Flint, but I am not going until I get to the Square and see for myself if he is around!" It would be easy to search the Square at this time of day, as it seemed to be rapidly emptying based on the hundreds of people walking the opposite direction them. Volkner had been hit by countless shopping bags, hand bags and sports bags from the various people moving out, and struggled to get through all the people that were much older and taller than he was. Flint was simply a flaming ball that Volkner could spot every so often, the two unable to stay together with everyone walking against them, and Volkner was glad for some space. He wouldn't be walking through the city at dusk if Flint hadn't upset Viktor. Volkner and Flint had been friends for years, and when his parents had died, it had been a friendship Volkner had truly appreciated. But lately it was becoming difficult: Flint mocked Viktor, and Viktor hated Flint. It was difficult to choose between a best friend and a cousin you have known your whole life, and Volkner constantly tried to put off the decision that the two seemed to be forcing him to make, instead working on getting the two to be nice to each other. Whenever he thought he was making progress, Flint would go and do something like he had done today, and Viktor would get upset, and Volkner would spend weeks mending the cracks again.

"Do we have to look around there long?" Flint moaned again, his high voice managing to get above the mumbled chatter of the people surrounding them. "He would have just been in the library or that science store, and both of them close pretty early. I seriously think he will be on his way –"

"Flint, if you want to go home, than go home!" Volkner growled. "But I am staying until I am sure Viktor is not around!" And he stormed forwards, nearly tripping people over as he tried to put some distance between himself and his friend. The heat of the day hung in the air, and Volkner felt hot and tired as he began to run, a stitch creeping up his right side after spending hours walking, searching for his cousin. A voice in the back of his head told him that Flint was right; Viktor was probably home already complaining to their grandparents, trying to get Flint barred from the house, but Volkner had to check anyway, another voice from years ago coming back to him.

_We know Viktor is older than you, but he is struggling with all of this. Losing his parents, moving houses, losing friends… can you watch out for him for us please Volkner? You two are close, we know you'll be able to protect him and help him._

_How on earth did they expect me to do that? _Volkner thought resentfully as the crowd started to thin, the wide City Square appearing before him. _He is older than me and a completely different person. We may be close, but that doesn't seem to apply to situations like this…_

The last bits of sunshine lingered in the Square, casting half of the area in a dazzling orange glow that made all the windows shine in a religious way. There were about a dozen people Volkner could clearer see spread out around the empty Square, and none of them resembled Viktor in the slightest. He quickly glanced around the businesses and saw Flint's prediction had been right: all of the stores were starting to close, with only the bars and restaurants staying open. _Could he be hiding inside on of them? _Volkner asked himself, but shot his own thoughts down. There was always a threat of robbery during the summer with the influx of people, and shop keepers were always smart enough to check everything properly before shutting down for the night. Volkner groaned, and he realised that it had all been pointless: the city may not be big, but there were plenty of places to hide, and it had been unlikely from the start that he would have found Viktor.

"Could he be at the beach?" Flint asked from behind, sounding guilty and apologetic, though Volkner was not swayed that easily.

"He is not a fan of the beach. Something about sand and heat," he replied, turning to face his friend. Volkner knew that Flint was right about this being a pointless endeavour, but he was not likely to admit that when he was the one that had caused it. He simply stood in silence and stared across at his friend, feeling the last of the day's heat burning on his neck but refusing to move. After a minute of silence, Flint sighed and stared down at the ground, shuffling his feet irritably as he seemingly admittedly defeated.

"I am sorry I annoyed Viktor, I probably should have known better," he replied grudgingly. "I may not have set the curtains on fire, but I guess mocking him was a bit mean… alright, it was very mean, but I can't help it Volkner, and it's not as if he doesn't just let it pass by!" Flint whined, and Volkner sighed. "I mock everyone and they just laugh with everyone else and move on. Viktor's the only one that throws a tantrum and acts as though I killed his… oh… sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Flint stuttered, his face falling quickly, and he stepped away nervously from his friend. Volkner knew what he had been about to say, and he could not deny that it stirred several emotions up inside of him, from anger to sadness, but now was not the time to get upset.

"Look, I am willing to forgive you for upsetting Viktor today… and for what you just said," Volkner said, shaking his head and struggling not to hit his friend, "but you have to promise not to do anything else to upset Viktor for the rest of the holidays. We are all going to be trapped under the same house in the same cramped city for the coming weeks, so try and be a little bit nice to him, for me?"

"And if I don't?" Flint asked, a cocky smile on his face he thought was funny, but only made Volkner question their friendship.

"I will leave you alone in the Tag Battle Tournament at the very last minute," he replied icily, and Flint froze up: winning this competition had quickly become his dream for the holidays, and not even being able to enter would be sure to crush him.

"Alright, fine! For you, I will be nice to your nerdy little cousin!" The red head growled, crossing his arms and acting as though he had just had his toys taken off him. "My god, if we weren't friends Volkner, I'd probably hate you!"

"Same here," Volkner replied, suddenly struggling to keep a straight face, and within moments the two were snorting and giggling like the young, age old friends that they were. The Square was quickly going dark, and Volkner knew it was time to go. He and Flint walked back the way they had come, the streets quickly darkening though were much less crowded.

_You better be home Viktor, _Volkner thought to himself, an unnatural chill passing through his body. _I am straining my friendship for you and wasting away my holidays searching the city for you… you better be home…_

* * *

In the fading sunlight, the sea looked as though it was on fire. The amber light reflected off the surface and combined with the peach-orange sky to give the wide expanse of blue a flaming look. The beaches in the north of the city were just as beautiful, resembling a field of gold slipping into this flaming ocean, and the evening was the perfect time to enjoy the magnificence. At dusk, few people remained on the beach, leaving it quiet except for the cry of Wingull and Pelipper and the crashing of the waves against rocks, and turning it into the perfect place to unwind and relax.

"The beaches here truly are beautiful," Cynthia said, for the first time that day seeming her age as she stared out as the slowly shaking ocean with wild, beautiful wonderment in her eyes. Viktor had seen the same view hundreds of time before with his grandparents, but seeing it with someone experiencing it for the first time made it seem even more beautiful: the glowing silhouettes of Water Pokemon dancing across the surface, the sunlight shining like a beacon in the distance, the peace, the serene that left him and Cynthia alone with their thoughts. It was a truly beautiful sight, and it made Viktor savour the fact he lived in Sunyshore for the first time in weeks, made him enjoy the beach that he usually found so unappealing… but not with Cynthia.

He knew he should have been home by now, and his grandparents were likely to be worrying, but Viktor wanted to enjoy this day for a little while longer. He and Cynthia had lingered in the library for several hours after he checked the books out for her, and though Viktor decided to get a few novels out to please a suspicious, sour faced woman manning the desk, Cynthia only left the building with the heavy non-fiction books. Viktor helped her carry them, noticing more titles including _Early Recordings of Dialga and Palkia _and _A Collection of Essays on the Time-Space Continuum_. They all seemed quite wordy, and Viktor was curious as to why Cynthia wanted him them. If she was here on a holiday, it was hardly going to be fun reading these when there was so much else for her to do, including helping him train, and once again Viktor pondered if there was some extra motive he hadn't realised yet.

However, Viktor did not want to spoil this friendship before it had even begun. He liked Cynthia; she was pretty, funny and interested in what he had to say and was more intelligent than most of his class put together. Probing her directly for answers would surely ruin things, and Viktor knew he had to go slowly, both with his curiosity and with this friendship.

"You know, the stained window at the library is meant to be an ocean at sunset," Viktor said after several minutes of silent joy. Cynthia turned away from the sea, nodding and smiling, and Viktor noted how her hair looked almost as golden as the beach in the sunlight. He looked down at the books that sat between them on the bench, giving them a nervous tap. "If you want to get any more, we can always go back tomorrow. You haven't even seen the photocopier yet!" Cynthia laughed, and Viktor smirked as well, though he was not sure what was funny. "Though, I guess you'll be busy with reading all of these you won't need anything else!"

_I do though, _Cynthia thought, keeping her smile on but feeling bitter inside. _These will only back up my theories and my grandmother's, but I need that encyclopaedia if I have any hope of proving everything. Than I can find this Adiem person and find out exactly what I need to do. _

"Oh, I am sure there are some other books I could gather," Cynthia said with a casual shrug. She glanced down at her watch and saw it was coming close to six. The perfect spot she had found to sleep was likely to get poached by some other lone person if she didn't go back and claim it, though Cynthia knew she could not just abandon Viktor without looking suspicious. "Wow, it's getting late! Must be dinner time at your place."

"Is it?" Viktor asked, though an overly loud grumble in his stomach answered for him. He managed to laugh off the embarrassment, but realised he was starting to feel famished, haven't not eaten for a few hours, and the long walk back would only make things worse. "I probably should get going then. My grandma will worry if I am gone too long."

"Same with my parents," Cynthia lied, glad that she had found an appropriate way to leave. She passed him his novels and heaved up her own books, her arms instantly straining, and she instantly dreaded the long walk to come.

"Do you want some help with those?" Viktor asked, realising he sounded too eager. "I know a lot of the hotels are far away, so –,"

"Oh no, mine's pretty close, just a dingy little place," Cynthia interrupted, thinking quickly and hoping she would remember that fact. "I swear I will be fine Viktor, you just go home and enjoy whatever meal your grandmother makes for you!" She smiled and turned, hoping to hurry this along, both to be done with these books and end her lies for the day. Viktor watched her turn, her hair swishing around like gold dust caught in the wind, and his heart skipped a beat for a second, euphoria spreading throughout his body.

"Are you going to be free tomorrow then?" He asked, the words forming before he could think about them, but he realised that he was glad to have asked them: Viktor wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before her holiday and his summer ended, and nervousness would not get him far.

"Tomorrow?" Cynthia asked, turning back around. It took her a moment to remember her promise of helping to train his Pokemon, which had been an off the cuff remark to please the goofy lad, and discussions of going to the library again. _Can't you open your eyes and realise I am using you? _Cynthia thought, sickening herself, but it would be too painful to keep stringing Viktor along. _I only needed your library card! If I hadn't been able to save you and make you owe me one, I would have gotten some other useless sap to do it for me… _Cynthia smiled awkwardly back at Viktor, his own smile wide and unflinching, his eyes fill with hope and happiness as he awaited her answer. _I did make him a promise… and I do still need that book, _Cynthia thought, tasting bile in the back of her throat, and for the first time she wished she had come up with a different plan, one that didn't involve dealing with anyone else and their emotions.

"Sure, why not," Cynthia said, having to force herself to smile. Viktor's face lit up, his dark thoughts instantly squashed. "I guess I will be free about… lunch time?"

"Awesome! We can grab some chips in the Square and start some training!" Viktor said excitedly, and Cynthia nodded, hoping it would be fun, and making a note to work going to the library into their day. "I better go now, but I will see you tomorrow outside the library! Make sure your Pokemon are all healthy!"

"Oh, I will, don't worry!" Cynthia replied. "Bye!"

With that, the two parted ways for the night. Viktor walked home with a skip in his step, so happy that he let Castform out again, the Forecast Pokemon instantly turning into Sunny Forme in the last of the golden sunlight, and he held his Pokemon close and danced with him up stone stairs and across aging bridges, thinking of his new friend and what the next days would bring them. Cynthia, on the other hand, wobbled painfully home with her pile of books killing her shoulders; eventually reaching a wooden playground located on a side street off the Square, the pink playhouse in the corner her new home. She made a makeshift bed using her bag as a pillow and a stolen blanket to keep cool, and ate a dinner of fruit picked from trees on her journey across Sinnoh, all the while thinking of how she deserved to live like this if the only person that her treated her kindly throughout this whole journey was only a pawn in a game much, much bigger than either of them. Cynthia open the first book on the pile and decided to read, letting her plots and thoughts block out the darkness, and slowly she emerged herself into stories of the Time-Space Continuum, Dialga and Palkia, and the two orbs that were said to hold all the power…


	6. Sunny Side Up

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter! The storyline is starting to move along, things will pick up over the next few chapters as we move into a few new subplots.**

**Chapter Five: Sunny Side Up**

_June 28th 1985_

When daylight shone through Viktor's uncovered window shortly after dawn, the twelve year old awoke for the first time in a long while knowing that he was going to have a great day.

For once in his life, Viktor was feeling truly positive. He lay in bed for a long time mulling over the excitement of the past few days. He and Cynthia had spent every day together, travelling around the city, finding quiet places amongst the strange mix of old and new to battle. Cynthia was a brilliant battler, and Viktor watched his Pokemon get knocked down one by one, but he did not feel angry or sad or disappointed as he did whenever Volkner or Flint battled him. Viktor learnt from each battle, and trained his Pokemon whenever he got home so they would be ready for the next time they faced Cynthia. It filled him with adrenaline and joy to see his Pokemon finally start to improve, and having Cynthia by his side only made the experience better.

Whenever they weren't training, Viktor would show Cynthia some different areas of Sunyshore that no tourist would usually see, and took her to all the different cafes and shops within the City Square. Cynthia always wanted to go to the library, where she would search for more books. Viktor was not sure exactly what she wanted, as Cynthia always went into her own little world in the hours they spent there, and he learnt to simply sit by and read his own books, watching Cynthia work.

_I have a friend… I have never had a friend to spend the summer holidays with before! _Viktor thought to himself as the sun shone against his face, lighting up his usually grim room. _For once, I am actually having fun with my holiday. I have not felt this way for years, if I have even ever felt this way before! I actually cannot wait to start my day! _

Viktor excitedly leapt out of bed and rushed out of his room, putting a thin blue dressing gown on as he left. The floor creaked with every step he took, but for once Viktor did not long to be back in his old house, too filled with happiness to care, but old memories crept into his mind as they usually did. His old home was located on the other side of the city, nestled away against a rock face and between boulders that protected it from the wind. It had been a modern brick house, built as part of some sort of incentive to attract more people to live in Sunyshore. Viktor could remember the bright red bricks and clay coloured tiles, with the blue and white paint scheme that went all throughout the house, rather than the plain lemon walls of his grandparents house that was covered with decades of dirt and grime. The quality of this age old house was one reason why Viktor longed to have his parents back, and sometimes he dreamed of being back in the little brick house and out this creaky wooden box, but whenever he was in a good mood, those thoughts occurred less and less.

Both of his grandparents were already in the kitchen when Viktor walked in, entering the front of the house that was really one giant room. His grandfather Peter was sitting at the dinner table, a giant slab of wood that could sit around thirty but rarely had more than five people. Viktor smiled at him before collecting a plate of fried eggs from the counter right before his grandmother Joan scooped more out of the pan. The kitchen had some of the newest appliances, from a flash white fridge to a proper oven with stove top cookers, and Viktor was secretly pleased that his food was not cooked or stored in something as old and dirty as the rest of the house was.

"How are you doing boy?" Peter said over his newspaper. He was a retired fisherman that now did managerial work for the same company, but had kept the burly frame and brown, leathery skin he had gotten from being out on the seas all day. Viktor never had much to discuss with him as he was more into books and science than wondering what it had been like to catch hundreds of Remoraid and Magikarp every day, but he and Peter managed to get along like an old fashioned grandparent and a new age grandchild did.

"I am actually very well," Viktor said with a smile, inhaling his eggs so he could get ready to see Cynthia sooner. "I am hoping to teach Castform a few new moves in training today!" Peter nodded, approving of this use of his time.

"You must invite this Cynthia girl over to dinner one night," his grandmother called out from the pan. Joan used to be a teacher but now looked after the house full time, occasionally taking part in volunteer work or helping Peter when it came to using computers at work. She was slimmer than her husband but unfortunately was losing her hair as well, with only wispy strands left that showed her pale scalp underneath. Viktor and his grandmother had a stronger relationship as Joan was far more sympathetic to the near teenager, though at times it bordered on being condescending and over protecting.

"I am not sure, Cynthia always talks about having to be back at her hotel before it gets too dark," Viktor said between mouthfuls. "And her hotel is really far from here. It would takes ages for her to get here and then make their way back in the dark."

"Oh of course, fair enough!" Joan said in her eternal optimism. "Still suggest it to her though, you never know, she may say yes!"

"Invite her whole family!" Peter grunted. "Put this bloody giant table to good use! We can lend them torches or something…" Viktor nodded along with his grandparent's, trying to look disinterested but secretly relishing in the idea the more he thought about it. Seeing Cynthia at night and meeting her family was sure to cement their friendship. It was what Flint and Volkner did, as well as Minerva next door, who was always having friends over that Viktor could see coming by their house. He knew that Cynthia would reject the idea initially, which was why he had shot the idea down, but Viktor would suggest it to her whenever it seemed right.

A rapping, triple knock sounded at the front door, echoing through the giant living space for all to hear, and Viktor had a feeling who it may be. Joan quickly bustled forwards before either Viktor or Peter could get up, moving between sagged couches and armchairs and overcrowded tables, and sure enough, once the thick oaken door had swung open, Viktor could see a circle of flaming hair waiting in the entrance.

"Hello Mrs Fischer," Flint said as he stepped in, smiling widely. Joan instantly began to fuss over him like he was one of her sons, and Viktor stared angrily at his eggs, struggling to contain himself. He had hoped that the boy would be banned from their house after what happened to the curtains, but neither of his grandparents blamed Flint, saying it had simply been an accident and that they could easily get new curtains cheaply at the markets. Viktor had been furious, but realised afterwards that they cared about Flint as if he too was their grandson, which was understandable considering how much time he spent at their house, and they were unlikely to send away Volkner's only good friend, even if it meant upsetting their other true grandson.

Volkner was not yet awake, so Joan invited Flint to sit down at the table and even offered him some eggs. Viktor grabbed a spare section of the newspaper his grandfather had put aside and pretended to be absorbed in an article about an upcoming surfing competition, not wanting engage with the enemy this early in the day. Flint was always careful to never upset Viktor whenever the grandparents were around, all three of the young boys knowing it would prove Viktor's complaints and give the grandparents no choice but to punish him, so the red headed boy only smirked at Viktor before enjoying his second breakfast.

"So Flint, are you and Volkner getting ready for this tag battle tournament?" Peter asked over his newspaper.

"Oh yeah, we are getting ready!" Flint said excitedly. "We've been training since the holidays began, but now that entries are open, we're really stepped things up. I think we may even be able to evolve some of our Pokemon before the competition begins!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Joan exclaimed. "You must tell us when your first battle is on so we can come and watch! Oh, that reminds me! Viktor, how is your entry for the science competition coming along? Have you found any time to work on it when you haven't been seeing Cynthia?"

_Damnit, _Viktor thought, freezing up as her words washed over him. His spoon hung limply in his hand, egg dripping off onto the plate, and Viktor could feel all the eyes in the room staring directly at him. It suddenly dawned on him that he had ignored his science project over the last few days, too distracted to give it any thought. There was so much he had to do in order for it to be ready in time for the competition, but all Viktor had thought about since he had met Cynthia was training his Pokemon and getting to know his new friend better.

"Viktor, what's wrong?" Joan asked, suddenly sounding nervous. "Has something happened to your project?" Viktor looked up to see everyone staring at him, and he could hear the creak of floorboards, Volkner waking up to come and join in the judging.

"I've forgotten about it," Viktor admitted, unable to think of any convincing lie that would not lead to more awkward questions. "Cynthia and I have been spending so much time training that I completely forgot to work on it! I'll try and get some more done today, hopefully." Joan looked a bit surprised but smiled and nodded anyway, but Peter grunted from across the table.

"Hopefully? I expect you to try harder than that, especially after all that money you blew through on it!" He put his paper down and turned towards Flint, whose eyes were already shining with malicious delight, and Viktor angrily clutched his spoon like a weapon. "Flint, did you know Viktor here spent all of his saved up pocket money in a few hours getting bits and pieces to make his little toy? He then had to beg for more money because he had only brought half of what he needed! _HALF_!" Flint roared with laughter, tipping back in his chair, unable to stop himself. Viktor's fury quickly doubled as Peter chuckled deeply to himself, and Flint went red in the face, looking as though he was struggling to breathe, his mocking eyes focussed on Viktor.

"OH SHUT UP!" Viktor roared, and he scooped some of his eggs up and flung them at Flint without a second thought. The younger boy was so taken aback when it struck him between the eyes that he lost his balance and his chair tipped over backwards. Joan cried out as Flint's head thunked against the floor, and there was a cracking sound as the back of the chair snapped.

"Idiot!" Peter growled as his wife ran over, Flint groaning on the floor. "What did you do that for?"

"He always mocks me, but you two never believe me when I tell you!" Viktor shouted, leaping to his feet. He felt guilty for breaking the chair and was worried that he may have injured Flint, knowing how well that would go down, but secretly, he felt pleased to have finally caused him some sort of pain. After everything he had ever done to Viktor, a bit of revenge seemed fair. "And now I see why, considering _you _mock me as well!"

"Oh Viktor, get a hold of yourself, he was just teasing!" Joan cried as she helped Flint get back to his feet. "There was no need to go and cause all of this trouble and damage! It was just a little joke!"

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Volkner had appeared in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking very confused.

"Your retarded cousin attacked me!" Flint wailed, his eyes watery as he glared at Viktor.

"I AM NOT RETARDED!" Viktor screamed. "SEE? He just insulted me again!"

"YOU JUST ATTACKED HIM!" Peter yelled. "Be glad that I don't hit you boys like my father did to me, otherwise you'd be the one that'll need tending too!" Viktor gasped, taken aback by his grandfather's harshness. He looked around and saw everyone was angry with him, with Volkner rushing in to help his friend, looking at his cousin with complete disgust.

_How are they all acting like this? _Viktor thought, looking around at the people that were supposed to be his family. _They weren't angry at me when they thought I had gone missing the other day. Real family would have told me off for running off like that, they didn't even care… none of them care for me! They probably want Flint to be their grandson! Well they can have him…_

Five minutes later, Viktor stormed from the house, fully dressed and with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Peter roared at him as he left, while Joan sat crying in a chair, Viktor unsure why but felt guilty all the same. Nonetheless, he did not look back, and simply kept on walking. He was not going to linger in a house where he was not wanted, and had already decided what he was going to do next.

* * *

The City Square had gotten busier over the past few days, as the number of tourists pouring in for the various competitions and for their holidays began to overrun the city. Cynthia sat awkwardly at a table outside _Café Chimchar _at the _Carmella's _complex, hundreds of people walking past her every minute. Many of them paused and examined the café, trying to find a seat, and would then glare angrily at her for hogging her spot.

_I don't want to be here, you can gladly take it, _Cynthia kept thinking whenever someone shot her a look, and several times she had considered leaving the four seated table behind and blending in with the crowd, disappearing as easily as it would be to teleport away with an Abra. Cynthia had kept up this charade with Viktor long enough, and it was time she either tell him the truth and see if he could help her, or cut him loose and continue this quest on her own.

_He seems so nice, it would destroy him if I did this, _Cynthia thought as she played with the salt and pepper shakers, tipping them onto the table and drawing two circles out of the different grains. _But I can't keep spending my days training him and his Pokemon. I left Celestic Town for a reason, and that wasn't working with Magikarp and Feebas. I need to find this book, I need to prove my theory, and then I need to get working on finding these bloody orbs. _Cynthia stared down at the circles she had drawn, wishing it was that easy to get the orbs. She sighed and brushed them all onto the pavement, earning her a glare from a passing waitress, but Cynthia was too caught up in her thoughts to really notice. _He could have his uses outside of his library card, but does he seems too soft, would he be able to handle what I have planned?_

"Oh my god, I can't believe how big the crowd is today!" A voice said from above her, and Cynthia looked up as Viktor sat down in the seat opposite her, red in the face but wearing a smile that did not match the look in his eyes. Cynthia had no idea how long she had been here, having lost track in her thoughts, but presumed that Viktor must now be on time for their meeting. He usually arrived exactly to the minute of whenever they had arranged to meet up, something that Cynthia found both cute and irritating.

"I know, it seems to get bigger every second," Cynthia replied with a forced smile, struggling to make a decision on what to do but knowing that she really had to make one before the end of this meal, at the same time confused but his odd expression.

"You should be here around mid July, the entire city is basically overflowing," Viktor explained. "All the hotels and beach houses are full; there isn't a spare room to be had. Some people rent their homes out and go away to Snowpoint or Hearthome just to get away from it all. Last year, I even think some of the shops ended up running out of stock… I know one café had to close for a few days, but I can't remember which one…"

"Well, I am not sure if I will still be here by then," Cynthia said, trying to hurry things along but not noticing the bluntness of her tone. Viktor paused in his ramblings, looking as though he had been punched in the stomach, and the happy mask he had put on quickly faded away. He merely mouthed 'oh' and fell silent. Guilt rose up in Cynthia, but she had no idea what was going through Viktor's mind.

All the way here, the twelve year old had decided that he was going to try and stay with Cynthia and her family for a few days. Despite what Peter had said, Viktor still had some money stored away, pocket money he had put aside and had been saving up for when he got older or for something special. Viktor had brought the money with him, hoping he could give it to Cynthia's parents and stay with them until the end of the summer. Viktor did not want to stay in his house any more, not while Flint was able to mock, insult and degrade him like that and his grandparents batted their eyelids and ignored all of their grandson's complaints. They had to see that Viktor was serious about being insulted and hurt like that, and at the moment, running away seemed like the only option.

The only problem was that Viktor had nowhere to stay. He had no friends that lived in Sunyshore, with Cynthia being the only person he had connected with for many years. Viktor had hoped that he could have stayed with her family, using his saved money to pay for an extra bed or something like that. Hotels were always cheaper at the end of August when the holiday rush faded, and Viktor knew of several cheap places he may be able to afford by the time they left, but he could not survive a month homeless until then.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked. "You've gone quite quiet." Viktor looked up, blinking back worrisome tears and forced another smile upon his face.

"Everything's fine," he said, but his voice was high and squeaky, and simply confirmed to Cynthia that something was wrong. She groaned mentally, knowing she could not possibly ditch him now that he was upset. An awkward silence came across the two, seeming out of place in the middle of a crowded café next to a busy street. Viktor ordered them both chocolate milkshakes when a waitress came around, but they decided to keep moving rather than linger. As soon as they had paid and stood up, several different groups rushed for their seats, and the two teenagers disappeared into the crowd.

Silently, they marched alongside each other, still silent, being crushed by the hundreds of people filling the Square. Viktor kept replaying what had happened at his house, and wondered if Flint had been seriously injured, if his grandfather was still shouting, if he would ever be allowed back now that his plan had failed. Cynthia wanted to say something, but she still had no idea what. Random words buzzed around in her brain, many different thoughts clashing with one another, trying to decide what was more important: being kind to Viktor or moving on with her real journey.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are we just going to keep awkwardly walking around being crushed by these sweaty rich people?" Cynthia snapped finally, the words coming out before she had thought them over properly. People around them turned in shock and disgust, and Viktor froze, his milkshake a few centimetres away from his lips, looking at Cynthia in surprise. A burly father standing a few feet away looked like he was going to snap at them, so Viktor quickly grabbed Cynthia by the arm and pulled out of the crowd.

"Are you mad?" He hissed as they power walked down a quiet side street that only led to residential houses, quickly leaving the crowds behind. "If you get a crowd that size riled up, they are bound to fight back!"

"I don't care about those idiots!" Cynthia snapped back. "I just want to know why you arrived today with a fake smile and nearly burst into tears before! Something's wrong and your not telling me what it is, and I don't want to be dragged around by someone that is lying to me!"

"Oh yeah? Well… what about you and the library!" Viktor retorted, wheeling around to face her. "Why do we keep going there and spending hours while you look for books but never get any more out?" Cynthia cursed in her head, not realising that Viktor had actually come to suspect the long hours they spent there after training. Viktor, on the other hand, had simply pulled that out of thin air, but the shocked look on Cynthia's face was enough to confirm that something was up, and his insecurities began to creep in. "There is some other reason! Your looking for something, aren't you? Is that why you are friends with me, you need my library card or something like that?"

"What? No, that's stupid!" Cynthia cried, and she tried to pull free of his grasp, but Viktor grabbed tighter, his curiosity taking control. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"I will if you do, just let me go!" Cynthia shouted, starting to get worried. "I said LET ME GO!" And she lashed out with her free hand, smacking him in the face with her milkshake and wrenched free of his grasp. Unfortunately, her strength pulled Viktor forwards, and he lost his balance, not realising until he was flying forwards directly towards Cynthia's chest. Both of them cried out, and suddenly they were both sprawled across the concrete. Their milkshakes exploded on the pavement, Viktor's bag fell open, the rattling of coins signalling his money had fallen out, there were several clicks and the bursting sound of PokeBalls opening, and something began to slap against the concrete, making a sickening wet sound.

It all happened pretty quickly, but they had both hit their heads and felt dazed. Viktor looked up at Cynthia, who was rubbing her head, stars flying before her eyes, and he looked around, unable to stop himself from smiling. Cynthia glared at him, and Viktor descended into laughter. He looked around and saw his Magikarp was flopping against the pavement, gasping for breath as always, his red scales shining brightly in the sun. Viktor realised that he and Cynthia had been covered by the milkshake, the chocolate, chunky liquid coating them like an extra layer. He had no idea why he was laughing so hard, but his sides were starting to hurt, and he began to roll around on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Cynthia asked, continuing to rub her head as she sat up. She looked down at her clothes and saw how filthy they were, and felt pitiful for the Magikarp that she had constantly defeated over the past few days flailing before her. "Did you hit your head on the concrete or something?"

"Did you have an accident?" Viktor asked, and when Cynthia looked confused, he pointed at the back of her cloak. She turned and saw she was sitting directly in the milkshake, staining her entire backside in a rather unappealing manner.

"Oh real mature," Cynthia sighed as she tried to wipe the milkshake away so it did not look quite as revolting, but Viktor laughed harder, unable to control himself, and a smile began to creep onto Cynthia's face. By the time Magikarp had tired himself and simply fell flat on the concrete, both Viktor and Cynthia were roaring with laughter, rolling through the milkshake mess and Viktor's money, letting their childish immaturity take over as they laughed at the situation they had found themselves in, not just this accident but their lives in general. It quickly dawned on Viktor that he had started the day with such positivity and with high hopes, but was now rolling on the concrete covered in chocolate milkshake, having just argued with his only human friend in the world, and Cynthia could not control herself as she remembered the purpose of her journey, never factoring this sort of situation into it when she had made her big plan.

It took a few minutes, but Viktor and Cynthia began to calm down. The two ended up lying next to each other, red in the face and breathless, the milkshake turning into sticky stains. The two turned to look at each other, ignoring a family walking past looking dreadfully confused at them, too absorbed in the questions that were returning now that the laughter had died. They smiled awkwardly at each other, remembering the scuffle that had led to this, and knew it was time to tell the truth.

"I'm looking for a book that is going to prove something," Cynthia explained. "It will take too long to explain, but it has to do with Dialga and Palkia and the Time-Space Legend, and I need this book in order to track down a man called Mr Adiem. It is important that I find it, and to be honest, it is the only reason why I came – I mean, why I suggested my family come here."

"I was hoping to come and stay with your family for a few weeks," Viktor admitted. "I brought all my savings with me to help cover your hotel costs or something like that, because I am pretty sure my grandparents like my cousin's friend more than they like me, and I don't want to be around them anymore." Silence remained after he finished speaking, and the two remained locked in their gaze. Cynthia was taken aback, but tried not to let it show unless Viktor thought she was thinking of him differently. She had always seen him as lonely, desperate for a friend, and this simply confirmed everything, but after a few moments, Cynthia realised she had the answer she needed.

"Don't we have some training to do?" Cynthia said, pushing herself up and slowly getting to her feet. Viktor smiled with relief, fearful that she was going to think him strange, and stood up himself, not before picking up his money and scooping Magikarp into his arms.

"I can help you find that book, if you need me to," he said, turning to face his friend, smiling nervously. "We have only looked on the top floor, but I think there could be some stuff in the encyclopaedia section, and I know which librarians would be able to point us in the right direction."

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer," Cynthia said with a smile. _We are not so different, you and I, _she thought as they turned and carried on down the road, heading for an old section of sand they used to train in. _I was lonely as well back in Celestic Town, and I had to cross half of Sinnoh in order to find a friend. I know once I have the book I am going to leave, but the only question now is whether you come with me or not_. Cynthia had never considered it before, but she had seen the sadness in Viktor's eyes and knew she had felt the same way before. If he was that desperate to leave his family behind, the same way she had abandoned her sister and grandmother, then maybe Viktor would be willing to forget about Sunyshore and come on the road with her. _When it comes to battling on the road, three extra Pokemon may just come in handy… and a friend may be even better._


	7. Dinner Meetings

**Chapter Six: Dinner Meetings**

_July 1__st__ 1985_

"Magikarp, begin with Tackle on Horsea, and Feebas, you use Ice Beam on Swablu!"

"Horsea Smokescreen, Swablu Fury Attack on Feebas!"

It was only five 'o'clock in the afternoon, yet most of Sunyshore was already cloaked in darkness: the sun was setting to the east, leaving the streets and paths made up between the eroded rock formations as dark as midnight, with light only lingering within the City Square, along the outskirts and at the very top of the city.

And it was there that Viktor and Cynthia fought.

In the middle of the wide, barren lane surrounding by houses that made up the Fishermen's Square, Viktor and Cynthia faced off, two of their Pokemon lined up before them. Cynthia had decided to stop using Gabite in battles, as the Dragon type was just too strong for Viktor's team, so she was using her other Pokemon of Horsea and Swablu to face Magikarp and Feebas. A few days earlier, it would have been a breeze even for them, but Cynthia had worked hard on improving Viktor's team. Since the idea of them fleeing this city together had come into her head, Cynthia had recommitted herself to training, managing to teach Feebas some new moves through rigorous work and level Viktor's trio up a lot in only a short amount of time, and now they were putting their new skills to the test.

"Karp Karp, Magi Karp Karp, Magi," Magikarp said, flopping uselessly against the stones, amber sunshine making his scales glow, but unless he was planning on blinding Cynthia's team, it was just a nuisance. Viktor watched tensely, wanting to give the Fish Pokemon a push to see if he would move, knowing Flint could be watching from the house, mocking him. They had worked so hard, put so many hours in, and Viktor wanted this battle to go well: if they lost with a few moves under their belt, than it would all be worth it.

"Feeeeee!" Feebas said, flailing just as badly, but a small, ice blue ball formed in his constantly ajar mouth, and suddenly a brilliant beam was fired. It was thinner than it should have been, and a stronger Pokemon could have knocked Swablu out with it easily: instead, the Cotton Bird Pokemon was pushed backwards with a pained expression, but it was more than Feebas had ever been able to do before.

"Excellent Feebas, excellent!" Viktor yelled, resisting the urge to jump for joy. He was not sure what had spurred Cynthia on to helping him develop his team so much, but they had both seen massive improvements, and Viktor was grateful for it. Cynthia was in a much brighter mood than she had been, and his Pokemon were showing the effects.

"Horsea Horsea!" Her Horsea cried, and she sprayed toxic black smoke out through her long mouth. It began to shroud her and Swablu, not enough that they were completely invisible yet, but it gave them an advantage.

"KARP!" Magikarp cried, and he suddenly fired himself forwards, whacking the ground with his tail and spinning through the air. Viktor and Cynthia both whooped in delight, even though Magikarp landed right next to Horsea rather than hitting her, remembering a moment the other day when Magikarp had gone backwards rather than forwards.

"Wabluuuu!" Swablu cried, and she flew forwards. Her wings, which were as white and fluffy as clouds, glowed a faint red, and the Cotton Bird Pokemon whacked Feebas repeatedly with them when she neared. Feebas let out an internal groan, and Viktor feared he would faint already, but when Swablu rose back into the air, the Water type was still conscious, albeit severely weakened.

"You guys are doing great!" Viktor cried, giddy with glee. "Magikarp, you use Flail on Horsea, and Feebas use another Ice Beam on Swablu!"

"Horsea BubbleBeam Magikarp, and Swablu Aerial Ace Feebas!" Cynthia cried. She wanted to go softer on the two Pokemon, knowing that there was a very high chance that these attacks would end the battle, but holding her Pokemon back would not do Viktor any good, and she simply hoped that they had been trained enough to survive more than few attacks.

Feebas fired another Ice Beam before Swablu could even move, and she dropped a metre, nearly hitting the rocky ground below as the attack enveloped her. Viktor was pleased and turned towards Magikarp, wondering if the Fish Pokemon would have more success. Magikarp was still bouncing around beneath the smoke, sounding as though he was dying and desperate for water, but suddenly was able to bound forwards, his entire body shaking as he went for Horsea. The move came close to hitting, but Horsea moved out of the way at the last second under her hazy cover, and fired a series of bubbles directly into her opponent as he sailed past. The results became lost in the SmokeScreen, and Viktor's attention was drawn away by Swablu shooting forwards, wings glowing lilac as she went for Feebas.

"Swaaab!" She cried, and soared above Feebas, her left wing cutting directly across his side.

"Bas," Feebas said weakly as if the cry had been forced out of him, and he rolled for a short distance due to a carry-on effect from the attack before landing before Viktor: the eye facing upwards was shut, and Feebas had stopped flopping about, making it quite clear what had happened.

"Sorry!" Cynthia said with a gasp, rushing through the SmokeScreen to join Viktor. "I thought it would not have been too strong! Damnit, I was really hoping Feebas could have won that, he has worked so –"

"It is fine Cynthia, you don't need to apologize," Viktor said, pulling a PokeBall out and withdrawing his unconscious Pokemon. "You fought well, as you should have. I don't want your Pokemon to hinder themselves on account of me and my team." He smiled warmly at her, feeling joyous that Feebas had managed two successful attacks, which was a vast improvement over a few days ago. Cynthia smiled back, feeling more reassured. There was clear progress going on with Viktor's team, and a small setback like this was nothing compared to what they had done so far.

"Shall we end things here while Magikarp is a bit ahead?" Viktor suggested, staring over at the last of the sunshine peeking over the top of the enclosing mountains in the distance. "It is going to be dark soon anyway." Cynthia looked around, having completely forgotten the time, standing at what felt like the top of the world, illuminated by the remaining sun. She realised it would already be dark below, making her long journey back to her playground house dangerous.

"Your right, I probably should be going home," Cynthia said, letting her nerves creep in. She quickly returned Horsea and Swablu, forgetting to thank them properly for helping with the training. The SmokeScreen faded, revealing Magikarp flopping feebly on the stones, and Viktor withdrew him, his joy slipping away as he saw Cynthia's attention on him and the battle disappear.

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" He asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "You were considering staying for dinner, remember?" Cynthia had forgotten, becoming too worried about the books she had crossed half a region to find that were shabbily hidden in a hole in a tree. She liked being able to keep an eye of them, which was why she slept with them at night, making sure nothing happened to them. Cynthia preferred staying in the city so she could get back to them easily, and had only come here as they had found nowhere else to train in the tourist infested city. She wanted to get back to them, however, it had been a while since she had experienced the wonder of a home cooked meal. Cynthia shut her eyes for a moment, briefly imagining her grandmother's famous triple chocolate cake laid out before her, alongside her mother's Sunday roast that she had not tasted for years, food that had a special quality to it that mass produced café food could not compare to. She nearly shed a tear, wishing she could be home, but quickly snapped out of it and turned to face Viktor, forcing a smile that puzzled the boy.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about that!" She said, beaming. "I would love to stay, but I am just not sure if I would be able to make it home in time, and my parents wouldn't be able to find me. If it isn't too much trouble, do you have a spare –"

"Bed? Of course!" Viktor said, lighting up once more, and Cynthia lightly laughed, already imagining sleeping in a proper bed for the first time in weeks, the wonders of living indoors. The two friends walked towards the Fischer household, feeling happier and more relaxed than either had felt for weeks, the success within the training, their quests and their blossoming friendship enough to dampen out the rest of the troubles and worries that they lived with.

From her living room window, Minerva watched the two walk by with immense jealousy.

Her holidays had been dull so far, with many of her friends leaving for family vacations elsewhere within the Sinnoh region. Minerva was lonely atop this rock, with only Eevee for company that she wanted, and her sister Diana constantly harassing her to play with her. With no other friends left in Sunyshore, Minerva had hoped she and Viktor would come closer, two lost souls with nothing to do, even if all they did was battle or work on his science projects.

But than Cynthia had come and interrupted everything. Minerva had no idea who this pretty blonde girl was, but she was not a fan, despite never having spoken to her. She had seen her and Viktor battling in the city, with her powerful Gabite that could easily defeat any Pokemon. Minerva knew that if Viktor battled with her, Eevee would be more to the same level as Castform, Magikarp and Feebas, that they would both improve at the same pace and eventually be great together, Gyarados and Milotic joining whatever she chose Eevee to evolve into in paving the way for the two to become Champions.

_I am not letting this… outsider come and ruin everything! _Minerva thought, stroking Eevee a bit more aggressively than she should have, earning her a whack on the face with her fluffy tail. _I know just how to make Viktor my friend once again, and then he can forget about this random blonde and go down a path that will actually benefit him. _

"Dinner Minerva," her father called, and Minerva quickly leapt up and walked towards the open dining room, smiling to herself as she eyed the poster for the Tag Battle Competition that she had picked up from the City Square the other day, sitting on the coffee table as if it knew Minerva was thinking of it.

* * *

Dinner at the Fischer table was tense. Joan and Peter tried to cover it up with questions, smiles and constantly dishing out food, but despite their attempts, it was obvious to Cynthia that as soon as she had entered the charming, old fashioned home, she had walked in on some barely covered up issues.

When Viktor had returned home the other day, he had been greeted by his grandparents, Volkner, Flint and, most shocking of all, Flint's parents, a couple in their early thirties, their hair still such a shocking shade of orange that Viktor had instantly noticed them as he opened the door. His grandparents quickly made him apologize for his actions, followed by a less humble but equally forced response from Flint at the insistence of his parents, who seemed less oblivious to their son's actions than Joan and Peter were. Viktor had struggled not to smirk triumphantly at this, knowing if he did that it would ruin everything, and thankfully, things were left at that. Volkner did not say a word, but Viktor could tell he was still furious with him. Joan and Peter were wearing masks to hide their own disappointment and rage respectfully, but knew better than to push the matter any further. Peter merely grunted out a 'Don't ever think of doing that again boy," and the issue was swept under the rug and not brought up again, everyone deciding it was best for all to move on and not let a small squabble ruin everyone's time.

However, Flint had been planning Tag Battle strategies with Volkner and practising in the backyard, while Viktor and Cynthia had taken the front, and Joan had insisted he stay as well and that the two have a sleep over as Viktor was having a friend over too. Viktor wanted to point out that he and Cynthia were hardly having a sleep over, with Cynthia staying in the barely used guest room (a bed in a slightly big wardrobe, basically), but let it slide, knowing that keeping the argument under wraps relied on him to stay silent as well. He was annoyed though about Flint's presence, and Flint was annoyed about Viktor being there, but had not wanted to turn down the offer at such a fragile time. Now that they were all together again, all of the Fischer's were thinking of the breakfast incident, and none of them were able to escape the awkwardness.

_A true family dinner, just how I remember them, _Cynthia thought bitterly, staring around the table covered with plates of vegetables, bread and butter, and the main course of fried Remoraid, noticing the barely concealed glares that those seated were trying not to exchange, reminding her exactly of how her family dinners had been.

"So dear, is your family here for any of the competitions Sunyshore is hosting?" Joan asked from her husband's right on the other side of the table.

"Oh no, no competitions for us," Cynthia replied with a smile. "Sunyshore is just the place to go during summer, and my parents wanted to have a little break from it all and experience the sunshine and beaches."

"Where do you normally live?" Peter asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Celestic Town," Cynthia answered, not bothering to lie about that as it was unlikely Viktor or any of them would ever make it there. "It is quite high up, built basically on the side of Mount Coronet. It is very rocky there and a lot of mists creep in, so it is nice to escape to somewhere a bit sunnier." Joan and Peter both smiled at this, and it was clear on their faces that they were trying to think of a way to further the conversation. Viktor wanted to talk about their training, but he did not want Flint to interject and try and make things about him. He instinctively glared at the red head who sat opposite him, and Flint glared back when he caught the look.

"So Cynthia, how exactly did you come by your Pokemon?" Volkner asked. He sat between Joan and Flint and directly opposite Viktor, so he had caught the glaring and was trying to avoid an argument erupting across the table. Cynthia paused for a moment, pretending to focus on scooping up some peas up. She was not sure how much information she should give, not knowing if they somehow knew her grandmother or if they would create some sort of puzzle out of everything she gave them. After a moment though, Cynthia knew there was little harm in sharing some facts, and knew that the longer she stayed silent, the more suspicious she seemed.

"Gabite was my first, though he was a Gible when I got him," Cynthia explained. "I think it was for Christmas, from my parents, one of the last presents they gave me. I caught Horsea and Swablu only about a year ago, and that was thanks to training I did with this women, Wilma, who lives near Celestic. She used to live in Blackthorn City and worked with the Dragon Elders at Blackthorn Gym, but they had a falling out and she moved to Sinnoh. My grandmother is friends with her, so she sent me to her to work on training Gible, and Wilma aided me in boosting up my team. Where did you get yours from?"

"I got Pikachu as a gift, same as Viktor's Castform," Volkner explained, placing his three PokeBalls on the table. "I caught a Shinx that was roaming around the park a few months ago, somehow having escaped from the local forest. And recently, a local Pokemon Professor who is well known for his Water Pokemon research ended up with a lot of Eevee eggs from his Vaporeon, so he gave them away to kids at our school."

"We've already decided that I am going to evolve mine into a Flareon and Volkner is going to get Jolteon," Flint explained, and Cynthia nodded, impressed at their range of Pokemon. _If only Viktor had such a variety, _she thought, glancing over at her friend and managing a smile as she took a bite of Remoraid. Staring at Viktor, Cynthia could see a resemblance between him and Volkner, with similar hair, faces and builds, though she noted that Volkner seemed more comfortable with himself than Viktor ever had.

"I would love to see how well my Pokemon would go against yours, if that's alright," Volkner said, his voice filled with the sort of youthful nervousness that came with asking someone for a favour. But despite his nerves, Volkner knew that Cynthia would be a much more challenging opponent than Flint and he had to ask. His friend had skills, but mostly tried to show off during battle, making mistakes that allowed Volkner to easily outwit and defeat him. He had seen Cynthia battling Viktor before, and had seen her use of strategy with SmokeScreen, a move Volkner doubted Flint had even heard of, and had been looking for a challenge to gear himself up for the Tag Battle Competition.

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" Joan cried. "The rest of us can have ice cream and watch while you battle!"

"Oh oh oh, can I fight the winner?" Flint said excitedly, bouncing up in his chair, and everyone laughed, everyone except Viktor, who quickly went back into his reclusion. He stared at Cynthia, hoping she would reject the idea, or that she would insist upon battling Viktor instead. However, she smiled across at Volkner, and Viktor's heart sank as he knew what she was about to say.

"I would be very happy to wipe the floor with your team," she said, and everyone laughed again. Cynthia glanced sideways at Viktor, knowing he would be annoyed, but for the time being, she wasn't fussed. It would be good for Gabite to get some more training in, and Horsea and Swablu would get a chance to face some proper opponents. She looked around the table and saw how everyone seemed more relaxed, and was glad that she agreed to battle. She was glad she was taking a break from her research: tonight, she could experience normality once more.

Half an hour later, once everyone had finished off the Remoraid and relaxed for a few minutes, the group moved outside. Some of their neighbours were already outside enjoying the fresh, cool air, and Joan invited them over for ice cream and to watch the battle. Cynthia and Volkner stood several metres apart, quickly sending out Gabite and Pikachu respectively. Viktor watched sullenly from the back door as Flint eagerly cheered Volkner on, who commanded Pikachu to use Slam.

"Too easy! DragonBreath!" Cynthia commanded, and Peter let out a cheer as Gabite breathed golden and purple flames onto Pikachu, looking like a glorious shining firework at this time of night. Viktor knew it would be easy to include himself in the fun, to put his jealousy aside for once and enjoy himself, possibly doing what Flint had asked and fight one of the others once this battle was over. But Viktor watched as Pikachu emerged from the attack and lunged at Gabite with enough power to send him stumbling backwards, and knew that he was no match for any of them. Any battle he took part in would end quickly and leave Viktor even more humiliated.

_It is better for Cynthia if she fights a real opponent, _Viktor thought. _That way, if she improves, she can help me improve. _This made him feel a bit better, but a jealous monster continued to fight away inside of him, watching how effortlessly Cynthia had involved herself with people he had known for years yet barely knew, how she so quickly agreed to battle Volkner even though it had taken her days to agree to battle him.

_There are only two people that ever truly knew me, _Viktor thought, and he turned away from the battle, moving quickly but quietly into his room. He did not turn the light on, not wishing to attract attention, and fumbled about for a coat and a torch. Then, moving silently through the house, Viktor slipped away into the night, heading for the once place where he could find true solitude and leaving everyone else to enjoy their fun.


	8. A Ghost in the Graveyard

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but hopefully this one will make up for it! It ties back to the prologue and will hint more at the wider mystery of the story, so enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: A Ghost in the Graveyard**

There is nowhere lonelier than a silent graveyard in the dead of night.

The Sunyshore Graveyard was barely within the city limits, situated right on the border that connected to Route 222. The wide field was enclosed on three sides by a forest made of never ending rows of trees that stood tall and proud during the day, but at night housed only darkness between their roots and branches, the shadows making their tops resemble fangs creeping across the graveyard. Old fashioned gas lamps stood at the entrance and in all four corners, but they provided barely enough light to see by, simply the crumbling headstones into nightmarish creatures across the grass.

Viktor preferred coming here during the dark though. When the sun was shining overhead, it only highlighted what a dilapidated and depressing place this was. Any headstone more than a few years old was generally cracked and falling apart, while some of the oldest ones to the southern end where the graveyard had first begun were simply piles of rubble or rotten wooden sticks tilting out of the ground. The lawn had dried up during the scorching summer, and the grass crunched beneath Viktor's feet as he stepped inside, a grim feeling creeping throughout his body.

_This is supposed to be a happy place, that's what grandma always said, _he thought. _She always said that this was a beautiful spot and everyone loved being buried here as they could be surrounded by trees but still get a sea breeze… but why does it only look beautiful when it is cast in shadow? _Viktor felt grim as he left the rusted fence and entrance sign behind, disappearing into the neatly ordered rows of death. A Noctowl hooted in the trees, startling Viktor, but he quickly regained himself and tried to stay calm, but he was weary and his mind couldn't focus on being brave. It took a while to get to the graveyard by foot, and Viktor had spent most of the day training with Cynthia, so as the clock ticked closer to his usual bed time the young boy found himself being overcome with tiredness. Getting home would be a struggle, and Viktor glanced behind at the road leading here, wondering if his grandparents were looking for him. Surely they would have noticed his disappearance and they'd be searching the entire city… right?

_They will see I'm gone, of course they will! _Viktor told himself. _I am being ridiculous, they are my grandparents, they will realise that I am not in the house! They still love me, despite all that has happened… don't they? _Viktor felt something on his face and quickly touched his cheek, afraid as to what it could be, but quickly realised it was simply a tear creeping down to his neck.

Without paying attention to the ground for open graves or rubbish covering the grass, Viktor sprinted forwards, the tears beginning to stream down. His vision blurred, but it was so dark that it barely mattered, and he knew exactly where to go from memory: past the marble grey headstone, one of the few in the row that was still solid, past the grave of Mr Johnson that Mrs Johnson always puts flowers on, right next to the stone less grave…

James and Maria Fischer were buried in the same grave, the sole benefit that had come from them dying at the same time. Viktor stared down at the familiar patch of grass, the only thing marking it out as grave being the simple stone headstone that had since been badly weathered. He could remember when he had first come here all those years ago, and Viktor had stared down into the rectangle of darkness that had been open before him. It was only then that he had cried, as the six year old Viktor only realised that once they went down, they would never come back up again…

"Mum… Dad…," Viktor whispered, and he fell onto his knees. He pressed his a hand against the grass, wondering if his mother would reach out and grasp onto it, but there would only be bones and dust left inside the coffin now. Viktor cried harder for a moment, but he wiped away the tears and stared firmly downwards, imaging a whole, healthy face with warm blue eyes and long blonde hair like his was staring back. "I am sorry I have not visited… I have been so busy lately. I… I made a friend! Her name is Cynthia; her family is on holiday, right here in the city. She saved me from some bullies, and now we are helping each other out. Cynthia has a lot of strong Pokemon, you see, so she is training mine up. Feebas nearly defeated her Swablu today, you should have seen it! But I am not being selfish or anything. I am helping her get books out from the library as she does not have a card or anything in return. Cynthia is really amazing: she is funny, is great with Pokemon, always wears cool clothes, and… well… she is really pretty as well, just like you mum!"

Viktor paused, taking a deep gulp as he thought about what he would say next. "There have been some issues at home lately. Flint, Volkner's friend… we have not been getting along very well. He caused my curtains to catch on fire, but Grandma and Granddad let him come back! I got angry with him over breakfast and accidentally hurt him, and now I think everyone is angry with me. It's not fair though! Flint is always mean to me and he gets away with it, but I do one bad thing and _I _get in trouble!" Viktor broke down, rolling onto his side and stroking the grass, tears streaming down his face. "I wish you two were here! I know that if my parents were still alive, Flint would never get away with doing stuff like this! I miss you all so much and I…," but Viktor's voice began to break under, and he fell silent and simply lay on the grass and wept. He shut his eyes and imagined his life back in his old house, when his parents were still beside him to guide him through everything, and nothing ever seemed to get him down. If only they were still alive now, than Viktor would never have to deal with Flint, he could make his science projects with his parent's help, his father could train his Pokemon instead… it would be a simple life, and that was all Viktor really wanted…

"The first signs of madness, talking to dead people that aren't even there," a feminine voice said with a giggle from behind, and Viktor jumped to his feet, startled. "Of course, talking to dead people that are floating in front of you is probably a greater sign of madness, wouldn't you agree?" The voice laughed again, and Viktor screamed as a girl emerged out of the shadows, appearing directly in his face.

"Keep it down boy, your loud enough to wake the dead!" The girl guffawed and she moved backwards, letting Viktor get a better look at her. She appeared to be around his age, possibly a few years older. She was wearing a dress was blowing in a wind that wasn't even there, and it seemed frayed and old fashioned as if she had worn it for a long time. But Viktor was more captivated by the fact the girl was transparent: her skin, her clothes, her body, it was all like a foggy window, see through but with some sort of whiteness that did not make her completely clear. Viktor looked down and saw the girl's feet were floating above the ground as well as showing the next few gravestones, and it dawned on him who this person was.

"Checking me out, are you?" the ghost asked with a cackle. Viktor was too shocked to say anything and tried moving away, yet unable to look away. "My god, why does everyone _always_ act like this! You would think you had never seen a ghost before!" She tutted, and reached out as if too grab him. Viktor began shaking uncontrollably, but his voice managed to creep back to him

"B-b-but I have n-never seen a gh-ghost before!" He stuttered out, and the ghost glared at him, annoyed at having this thrown her way.

"They did tell me you were a smart little boy," she said with a slight purr, moving closer, but Viktor stumbled backwards towards Mr Johnson's grave, stomping on his latest batch of flowers. "I am not a fan of smart _little _boys though, I prefer my men strong and stupid, it makes them so much easier to control." The ghost laughed at this, flicking her hair back and letting her cackle echo across the silent graveyard. Viktor glanced around and saw that the lights at the corners had begun to die down, and the shadows spread across the dying grass seemed to be dancing around, shimmering and moving, creeping closer and closer towards them.

"Who are you – wait, what are you?" Viktor asked, trying desperately to control his nerves. "Why are you here?" The ghost stopped laughing but the smile remained on her face, and she floated back towards his parent's grave and fell to the ground, her ghostly shade lingering on the surface of the earth.

"My name is Charlotte. I am a two thousand year old ghost that was destroyed and turned into an eternal slave. I am both magic and psychic, which means I can kill you with a click of my fingers right here, right now, yet I already have a vague idea of when and how you will die. And, to answer your last question, I am here for _yooooouuu_," she finished with an extended cry, and she flashed Viktor a broad grin. "Is that enough information?" Viktor was stunned silent once more, all of this information rushing through his mind, but the only thought he could grasp onto was that he should not have been so petty, he should not have gotten jealous and run away; maybe then he would not be in this situation.

"Is this all real, or am I… hallucinating or something?" He asked, and Charlotte laughed again. It seemed to be all she ever did really, and Viktor glanced back at the fence, wondering if he could keep this ghost laughing long enough for him to slip away. But when he looked back, Charlotte was right next to him once again, silent but with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Oh, trust me dear, this is _very_ real!" She hissed, and a sudden gust rose out of nowhere. Viktor cried out as the wind slammed into him like a giant fist, and he was sent sliding backwards. He slammed into a marble gravestone, making his back and shoulders crack, and Viktor moaned as Charlotte rose back into the air, the sudden wind making her entire body shimmer.

"Poor Viktor Fischer… the boy with no friends, ignored by his family, oblivious to love and longing, unaware of his capabilities. You have spent far too long wishing you can live in the past, be back with parents that have long since died, and due to that you have never moved on. You may look older now, but at heart, you are still six year old Vikky Fischer."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" Viktor snapped. "I have friends, I have Cynthia!"

"Ah yes, Cynthia!" Charlotte said, smirking. "I see great things for her in the future, though I don't quite see the two of you sticking together… even though you think you love her, don't you?" Viktor fell silent as this, and Charlotte flashed a smile.

"I don't… she doesn't… we are just friends!" Viktor protested, but he said it in a sheepish voice and refused to look at Charlotte, not wanting to let her stare into his eyes and search for the truth. Yet the ghost seemed to already know the answer, and her sly smile remained.

"Of course, you are far too young to truly understand love, and I doubt you ever will," Charlotte continued, floating around Viktor and the gravestone with an air of superiority. "You are a much damaged little boy, and I cannot see you ever getting past that. Women… Pokemon… men… you will never understand what love means with any of them, poor child. What a tragic life you're destined for!"

"Shut up!" Viktor screamed, and he tried to get up but Charlotte waved a hand and forced him back down the gravestone. "You are just some stupid ghost, you don't know me!"

"Ah, but I do!" Charlotte said with an air of mystery, waving her hands about. "I know all about you, Viktor Fischer, from the past you live in to the future you are trying to avoid. You wanted to know why I am here? I am here to help you, Viktor Fischer, I am here to warn you."

"About what?"

"About _her_," Charlotte purred, and Viktor knew exactly who she meant, but had no idea why. "Cynthia Carter is lying to you, and she will keep on lying to you as long as it pleases her. Quite the manipulative little madam and she has you wrapped right around her pinkie."

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" Charlotte paused and leaned in close, a chill creeping through Viktor's body as the ghost got right into his face. "You have been wondering the same thing though, I can tell, the thoughts still linger in the back of your mind. You ask yourself why she would want to be anywhere near you, why she chooses to hang out with you. You wonder if you are simply a library card to her, and I can tell you Viktor, you are. When you first met her and you went into the library, she insisted on whispering, didn't she?"

"Yes, but that was so we wouldn't get kicked out!"

"Was it really Viktor?" Charlotte asked, pursing her long dead lips. "Maybe she was afraid that people might hear what she was talking about. But why hide in the library anyway? There are so many places to hide in this city, why there?" Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but his words caught in his throat as he realised that Charlotte had a point. The ghost brushed his chest with her hand, making his heart freeze, and she leaned right up next to his air, her long dead hair being blown across Viktor's face.

"And finally Vikky, tell me this: what is the name of the hotel she's staying in?" Charlotte asked, and it had the effect of a bomb being dropped. Viktor found himself gasping for breath as the shock washed over him, and the cold feeling lingered in his body even as Charlotte floated backwards, smirking triumphantly. It was true, he did not know where she was staying, nor had he ever met any of her family or heard her speak of them in great detail. Was Cynthia really lying to Viktor, really using him for the library? It seemed unreal… his first real friend…

"She will string you along until she finds the book she is looking for," Charlotte continued, "and once Cynthia Carter gets her greedy little paws on it, you will be nothing many than some summer memory!"

"LIAR!" Viktor shouted, and he jumped to his feet. Anger flashed across Charlotte's face but Viktor didn't care. "Cynthia is my friend, you cannot go and say things like that! I don't care who you think you are, but just go away you… you… you stupid bitch!" Viktor had never called anyone a bitch before, but he had heard his grandfather angrily called women it before. Viktor was not sure what it meant asides from it being an insult, but he felt glad to see Charlotte looked stunned and he felt that he had put her in her place.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go home before my family gets worried!" He said, and turned to leave, trying to push the dark thoughts of Cynthia out of his head but confident that his nightmare was over.

"How dare you," a deep, angry voice hissed, and Viktor paused, another chill going down his spine. He went to turn around, but something grabbed his leg and Viktor screamed: he looked down to see a dead, pale-blue hand missing two fingers was clawing at his leg, attached to an equally dead arm that had burst through the ground. Viktor continued to scream and tried to break free, but the hand pulled tightly and he fell, slamming into the ground and getting a jolt through his body.

"YOU IDIOT!" Charlotte screamed, her voice losing its airy quality. "I came here to save you, to stop you from throwing your life away, and this is what I get in return!" Viktor was afraid to look at her as she was starting to sound demonic, and he did not want the ghost to see the tears coming down his face. The wind was much stronger now, roaring through the graveyard and making the trees creak and groan. Viktor saw more limbs bursting through the graves, hands clawing their way out of the earth, dirt and wood being tossed everywhere, and he felt like he would be sick.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Viktor screamed as he tried kicking the hand away that was digging into his leg, but it wouldn't budge, only gripping tighter and pulling him towards the grave.

"PUNISHING YOU!" Charlotte roared back, and she appeared before him: her mouth was open in a constant scream, her hair was flying all over the place, and Viktor had never seen anger like the look coming out of those dead, seemingly transparent eyes.

"I'm sorry, please let me go!" He cried, the tears beginning to blur his vision. "I didn't mean it! Please don't kill me!"

"Remember what I told you, Viktor Fischer, because I never lie!" Charlotte's voice hissed inside his head. "I simply never tell the whole truth, it's more fun that way. Cynthia will hurt you, and you will know only pain for the rest of your life! I will spare you tonight, but soon, you will wish my creatures had killed you here rather than what is waiting for you!"

"PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Viktor screamed, and he dug his hands into the ground, trying to pull himself free, but he found himself slipping away. Charlotte laughed as Viktor was dragged across the ground, and the thirteen year old screamed into the night…

"VIKTOR!"

A cry echoed through the night, and it was like a spell had shattered: Viktor opened his eyes and found the graveyard was empty. No Charlotte, no reanimated corpses, simply himself lying on the ground, breathing intensely with his face streaked with tears. He turned, waiting to find a hand grasping for his ankle, but there was nothing there, not even a hole in the ground…

"VIKTOR!" The voice cried again, and Viktor turned to see his grandfather, Volkner and Cynthia all rushing across the graveyard, with Swablu flying overhead and Volkner's Shinx leading the way forwards. His grandfather was out front with a lamp, still calling out for his grandson.

"Oh Viktor, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" He cried. "We were getting so worried! Your grandmother and Flint have gone all the way to the Square to look for you!" Viktor did not offer an explanation, instead jumping to his feet and running forwards. His grandfather passed his lamp to Volkner and pulled his grandson into a hug. Viktor sobbed quietly into his shoulder, his leg still feeling as though there was the cold, dead hand digging into it.

"What's wrong Viktor?" Cynthia asked, coming over and touching his shoulder. Viktor glanced at her but did not say anything, silently reading her expression: Cynthia looked worried, but was this genuine sympathy for his wellbeing or concern over the future of her plan?

_She has you wrapped around her pinkie… what a tragic life you are destined for… nothing more than a summer memory… _Viktor was not sure if Charlotte had been real, as her and her illusion had faded away very quickly, but then again they had started just as fast. But regardless, her words lingered, and Viktor was not sure what to think. It seemed impossible that Cynthia could just be using him, yet he could not deny the thoughts had been there…

"Come on, let's get you home and warm you up, then we might get a few words out of ya!" Peter said, and he turned his hug into a one shoulder grip and began to manoeuvre Viktor away from the graves. Viktor noticed Cynthia and Volkner exchanging a look, but he was too worn out and shaken from his experience to say anything about it. He glanced back at the grave he had come all this way to see, wondering what his parents would say if they were here… and if they would tell him to stop living in the past as well…

* * *

It was a long, dark night in Jubilife City.

Mr Arnold Adiem stood at the floor to ceiling windows that made up the southern wall of his office in the Sinnoh Broadcasting Company Building, staring out at the city around him that he had lived in his whole life and was quickly becoming the center of the Sinnoh Region. All the lights made the city shine gold, and the streets were bustling with nightlife. At least a dozen building projects were going on across Jubilife, while nearly as many new buildings had opened in the last month. The SBC Building would quickly be dwarfed by many of the ones in the pipeline, but Mr Adiem only cared about being at the front and center of the media world, with his growing empire of newspapers around the world and the Sinnoh Now Network and SBC television channels. The competition did not worry him as long as he stuck to his core aim, his core goals….

Arnold sighed and turned away. He could not focus, not with that thing still in the room. He constantly felt tense, nervous, his eyes always flickering towards the thick wooden box that sat on his desk. It should have been gone by now, Charlotte was only meant to take a few days to eliminate the problem, yet the two orbs lingered, and the feeling they left with Mr Adiem was getting worse and worse.

_It has been a long time since I was trusted with these, _Arnold thought as he stared at the box he had once longed to possess. _Too long in fact… I should have gotten rid of them when Charlotte first appeared, but I was a fool… a selfish, foolish young man…now look where we are… _

"DICKHEAD!" A voice suddenly screamed, and Mr Adiem dropped his glass and turned as Charlotte appeared out of nowhere in the middle of his expansive office, and the look on her face made it clear she was not in a good mood.

"He dare call me a bitch, he dare even after I just tried to save his life!" She bellowed, and angrily waved her hands around. The windows cracked as if a rock had been thrown at them, papers scattered in a mini tornado and priceless artwork fell from the walls, clattering onto tables and desks. Mr Adiem was taken aback, but quickly recovered as Charlotte's anger made a set of drawers burst open.

"Stop this at once!" He roared. "If something has upset you, kindly explain it rather than destroy all of my things!" Charlotte reared furiously at him, but Arnold kept a stern face and the ghost relented, letting the papers fall back into neat piles and the pictures re-hang themselves automatically.

"It is that boy!" The ghost hissed, and Mr Adiem took a guess at who she meant. "I went to warn him and to stop him from becoming what I saw, but the little shit threw my help right back into my face!" Arnold frowned at this, and he glanced down at the chest before him: he had been waiting for Charlotte to return to him, but the media magnate had been expecting better news.

"Was your warning sufficient enough to prevent what you foresaw?" He asked. "Will we be able to safely move the orbs now?" Charlotte looked at him and Mr Adiem regretted his words, seeing the fury burning across her face.

"I don't care about that!" She snapped. "He insulted me, that is all I can think about right now! I tried to say him from a life of misery, despair and death, and he completely ignored me! If you want my advice, this is the best opportunity you are going to get to move them because I am not going back to deal with that kid unless I absolutely have to, or I notice him walking down a dark alleyway at night, then he may just find a little surprise when he turns the –"

"Yes yes, thank you!" Mr Adiem said irritably, and Charlotte looked pouty, but the media mogul ignored her and went to examine the box. He rubbed his hands across the top, feeling the power emitting from inside, imagining everything that the two orbs meant, everything that could be achieved by simply touching them… Arnold was tempted to open the box and look at them once more time, but pulled his hand away and snapped out of it, knowing what a bad idea that was.

"It is time," he said, and turned back to Charlotte. "You have tried to warn this Viktor Fischer, there is nothing more we can do without murdering the child. Whether your prophecy comes true or not, it is time for us to move the orbs and find them a new location. We have been putting this off for too long! It is time that I consulted with the Elite Four before we waste another decade fretting about!"

"And what if Viktor manages to get to them, what then?" Charlotte asked. Mr Adiem sighed as he stared down at the box, remembering what Charlotte had warned him about all those years ago… death, destruction, the end of the world…

"Then we must live with the consequences of our actions and hope that we can find a way to stop him."

**Look out for these two to recur as the story carries on and gains momentum. Any theories on what is occurring and what Charlotte has predicted?**


	9. All Play and No Work

**I have been doing this a lot lately with my stories, so why not keep the theme going: it has been a while since the last update, but I promise it will not be as long for the next! I hope the readers out there have been looking forward to this one though. It may not be the best one to come back to, but the plot is building up now and the story will go in a new direction as made clear from the end of the chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: All Play and No Work**

_July 8__th__ 1985_

For the first time all summer, dark clouds lingered above SunyshoreCity. Humidity hung in the air, keeping the temperature right up as the threat of rain that had built up over the past few weeks prepared to lash the city. As a result, all of Sunyshore seemed to have retreated indoors: it was lunchtime, yet the beaches, streets and the City Square were empty, the holiday-goers and residents deciding to keep away from the impending storm.

To Viktor and Cynthia, Sunyshore seemed to have been abandoned, a ghost town with only a few souls remaining. Their daily meet-up at the library had been the most peaceful one yet as they were the only ones there asides from the library staff. The duo spotted less than a dozen other people spread out around the City Square, mostly those braving the weather to get necessities, with all the cafes and stores targeting tourists still and silent.

Despite having quieter conditions to work in, Viktor and Cynthia left the library in frustration. They had been searching endlessly for the books that Cynthia wanted over the past week, yet still nothing had shown up. Viktor could tell that Cynthia was getting more and more annoyed and disappointed as the days dragged on with nothing coming from them: she did not have long left to her holiday, and she needed to find that book before she left. He wanted to do more to help her, but there was little Viktor could do without spending his entire holiday shut up inside the library.

They walked in silence into Fisherman's Square. They could hear the violent sea below, the waves crashing against the rocks, and a strong wind tugged at their clothing. Viktor was wearing a navy raincoat that resembled a garbage bag, and he felt uncomfortable and unattractive in it, especially as it was not yet raining. Cynthia looked more relaxed in a black coat and jeans to combat the cold sea winds, and Viktor could not help but think how pretty she looked, even with the wind tossing her hair madly around: she was lost in thought, staring up at the slate coloured clouds with a blank face …

"It was a pity we didn't find anything today," Viktor said quickly in order to distract himself, and looked away so Cynthia would not see the flushing of his face. The blonde haired girl sighed, and absently kicked a few loose stones and sent them rolling across the open lane.

"I am starting to doubt that I will ever find anything!" Cynthia grumbled. "It is beginning to look pointless! Every day we go to the library, every day we search through a different section, and every day we leave angry and disappointed. I have begun to wonder if I heard my grandmother properly; I swear she said something about Mr Adiem hiding the book with all the answers here, but maybe it was a different library…"

"We haven't tried all the areas yet!" Viktor replied briskly. "There may be some books they have out back, why don't you try asking someone at the help desk?" Cynthia nodded at the idea, and Viktor's heart skipped a beat in relief. For a moment, he had thought Cynthia had decided to leave, to take her family away to Hearthome or Jubilife and try to find her information there. Viktor knew her departure was imminent, as she was only on holiday after all, but she had fast become his closest human friend and he was not sure what he would do without her.

Their friendship had been tense for a few days after Viktor had run away to the graveyard. He had refused to speak to anyone about what he had seen, or what the supposed ghost Charlotte had told him. He was still not convinced it had really happened, and he checked his head every day for any bruises or injuries that could have led to severe hallucination. Even when his grandparents had warmly scolded him for running away, Viktor had refused to say anything about his incident, only that he felt lonely and wanted to see his parents.

However, for days Viktor had been unable to think of nothing else but Charlotte's scornful words about Cynthia; _Cynthia Carter is lying to you, and she will keep on lying to you as long as it pleases her_. Viktor did not want to believe it, but it was something that at the time he could not help but think was true, Charlotte's words confirming, for a moment, the suspicions he had had. He had worried about if he was simply a library card to Cynthia in order for her to get the books she needed, and Viktor's jealousy had picked up on her quick bonding with Volkner…

Viktor threw himself into extra training with his Pokemon and work on his science project that he was fast falling behind in, trying to shake away these dark thoughts. Cynthia did not seem to notice anything wrong, and after a few days of wearing himself out so that Charlotte's words would not haunt him, Viktor was able to relax and allow their friendship to return to normal. Every so often, in a quiet moment, Viktor will see the laughing transparent face, feel the grasp of dead hand upon his ankle and hear Charlotte's malicious words, but he refused to let them ruin the only friendship he had had in years.

The Fischer household was getting battered by the foul weather: rubbish and rocks were being blown all over the place, and it was likely there would be a few cracked windows before it was over. Viktor did not want to stay outside any longer, and he could see his grandparents milling about in the kitchen, causing his stomach to grumble for its lunch. Viktor led a quiet Cynthia to the door, desperate to get inside before the storm struck, but he noticed something orange moving in the corner of the living room, and his heart sank as he realised that Flint was staying over as well.

"Hey, I just had an idea!" Viktor said as he turned and side stepping in front of Cynthia before she could reach the front door. "Why don't we try Castform battling in this weather? He has only been in sunny weather so far, it might be good to put him into a bit of rain." Cynthia dwelled over this thought for a moment, staring back up at the storm clouds as if they would give her an answer.

"You know, I really am in the mood for a battle, and I think trying a rainy Castform is the perfect excuse!" She replied with a wide smile, and Viktor beamed back, quickly moving towards the side of the house away from his family's prying eyes. Things with him and Flint were still tense despite all the mediation from his grandparents, and Viktor really did not want Cynthia and Volkner to spend any more time together than was necessary. Everyone was still going on about their battle from the other night, and both Cynthia and Volkner kept discussing rematches and Pokemon strategies whenever they were in the same room. Viktor did not want Cynthia to realise his training was a lost cause and to have her bond with Volkner instead, and would gladly battle in a storm if it meant preventing them getting closer.

Viktor threw his PokeBall into the air, and felt more relaxed once Castform had formed before him. For a moment the Pokemon looked a normal grey, but within seconds his body began to shine blue as it reacted with the stormy weather. Viktor shielded his eyes as the light got brighter, but it faded quickly, leaving behind Castform in his Rainy Form: his head was now shaped like a blue water drop, while his bottom half had morphed to resemble a cloud.

"Caaaas!" He cried, happily flying around Viktor's head. He laughed as he positioned himself a field's length away from Cynthia, the young girl briefly watching and smiling at Castform before sending out her own Pokemon. Viktor was not surprised when the tiny blue Horsea landed on the field, and smirked across at his friend.

"Your hoping it the rain will boost your attacks, aren't you?" Viktor asked, and Cynthia could not help but look impressed.

"Yes actually! I am rather stunned that you worked that out – you really are improving with all this training!" Viktor tried not to blush, but the way Cynthia smiled as she paid him the compliment was a bit too much to handle…

"Viktor, I thought that was you!" A voice cried out above the wind, and his brief moment of happiness was shattered. Viktor glanced around, thinking it was Flint for a moment, but was surprised to see Minerva making her way across her backyard, her Eevee following quickly behind. She was wearing a pink skirt that was being blown up by the wind, and Minerva was trying to keep it under control while maintaining a casual appearance, but Viktor could not help but notice that something was up. He not spoken to his neighbour except for the occasional 'Hello' for several days now, and was suspicious that she would come out in this weather purely for a chat.

"Hey Minerva, what are you doing out here?" He asked, struggling not to sound annoyed. The two used to chat quite regularly near the start of the holidays, but Viktor had a friend his own age now and did not have time for his neighbour, especially not when he had the chance to prove himself to Cynthia.

"Oh, I just heard your voice and thought I'd say Hello, it has been a while since we last spoke," Minerva explained with a slight laugh before quickly turning towards Cynthia. "So, you must be Cynthia then?" She asked pointedly, clearly already knowing the answer, and Viktor had a feeling what might be going on.

"Yes, that's right," Cynthia replied, glancing awkwardly at Viktor as wondered who this person was. Minerva quickly looked her up and down before giving her another smile, and it was quite obvious how fake this was.

"I have seen you out and about with Viktor these past few weeks," Minerva explained, "though I am afraid I don't know too much about you, though I am sure Viktor has told you everything about me!" Cynthia did not reply, merely moving closer to her Horsea and looking at Viktor to do something, but he had no idea what, knowing if he did anything his grandparents would quickly find out. Minerva caught the awkward tension in the air and turned to Viktor, ignoring her Eevee as it circled around her legs.

"I had no idea that you wanted to train your Pokemon Viktor!" She continued. "Why didn't you tell me? Eevee and I would have been more than willing to help you out, and it would have been so easy for you to have just come to my house than to go wandering the streets and asking the first random for help!" She laughed, the sound carrying on the wind, but no one else cracked a smile.

"Are you implying something with that?" Cynthia asked coldly, and Minerva made herself look shocked.

"I don't know what you mean by that? I think you have read the situation incorrectly," she replied, but Cynthia simply tutted.

"The situation is that we were about to battle, and you just interrupted us for no reason, so I think you should go back to your dolls and dresses and leave us to our battle!" Minerva looked as though she had been slapped, and Viktor could not help but smirk slightly as Cynthia turned away from his neighbour and pointed towards Castform. "Now Horsea, let's begin with a –"

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Minerva suddenly cried. Viktor was shocked, but he simply stood and watched as Eevee sprinted forwards across the rocks, headed towards an equally surprised Cynthia and Horsea.

"Twister!" Cynthia yelled, snapping out of her shock in the nick of time. Horsea turned towards the charging Eevee and took a deep breath in, purple light emitting from her long snout. Before Eevee could even get close, Horsea exhaled, firing a whirling purple tornado towards the Evolution Pokemon.

"Veeee!" Eevee cried as the Twister struck her, blasting her backwards past Minerva. The young girl was stunned by the power of the attack, and an impressed Viktor smiled at Cynthia, but she did not return it, instead glaring at Minerva.

"I think you really need to go now, before my Horsea does serious damage to your Pokemon!" She hissed. "Or I could send my Gabite out and give you a real battle, if that's what you'd prefer?" Minerva's confidence was quickly shattered, and she bent down and scooped a ruffled Eevee off from the ground. She looked at Viktor, pleading for him to help, but he looked away, refusing to betray his new friend for an old neighbour he rarely spoke to. Minerva let out a loud sniff and turned and scuttled back towards her house, nearly stumbling over her dress as it was blown about.

"That was pretty impressive; I have never been able to shake Minerva away that quickly!" Viktor said with a broad beam. He felt a bit guilty that he had not handled the situation better, as Minerva could be just as lonely as he was, but getting rid of the young girl was like trying to push a Snorlax up a steep hill. "Now, shall we continue with our battle?" He asked, eager to pit Castform against that powerful Twister. Cynthia turned back towards him, looking rather absent, and Viktor's heart fell even more, having a feeling about what she was about to say.

"I am sorry Viktor, but I am really not in the mood anymore," she said with a slight sigh. "Your little friend has taken away the enthusiasm I had. I think I will just go home and think about what I should do next with the whole book finding mission. And, judging by how dark those clouds are, the storm is about to strike and I really need to get home."

_You could stay here overnight if you wanted to! _Viktor thought, and he nearly uttered the words, a brief fantasy crossing his mind. However, Cynthia clearly had made her mind up as she withdrew Horsea and quietly waved before turning his back on him. It was clear that her failure with finding the book was getting to her, and Viktor wanted to go something to make her feel better, but words failed him and he simply watched her long blonde hair disappear around the side of his house.

"This is her fault," Viktor whispered, looking at Minerva's house. Castform looked at him curiously but Viktor did not pay him any attention. He watched as some wrappers fluttered around in the air and an idea quickly came to him.

"Form Cast Form!" Castform exclaimed as Viktor bent down and picked up the largest rock he could actually hold. Viktor knew that his Pokemon was aware of what he was going to do and was upset by it, but he pushed away the thoughts as he ran towards Minerva's house. He could see no one through the windows, but did not want to risk being caught and did not pause: Viktor heaved the rock up and tossed it towards the window. It smashed through the glass at the same time as thunder roared overhead, the entire pane shattering.

"Move!" Viktor hissed at Castform, and he turned and sprinted back towards the house, moving before anyone had the chance to spot him. Flecks of rain splattered his face as Viktor ran, and more thunder roared overhead, signalling the start of the storm. Viktor paused by the door, glancing back to make sure no one in Minerva's family was coming after him. Now that he stopped, could feel his heart pumping, exhilaration going through his body as he thought of that simple act of vandalism, that small act of revenge. He would never admit it aloud, but Viktor could not help but feel glorious, rebellious, free… alive…

He flung the front door open and stepped inside, instantly feeling the warmth spreading out from the kitchen where his grandmother was slaving over a late lunch, steam wafting up from a pot and circling around the ceiling. Viktor stripped his raincoat off and flung it past Castform as the Forecast Pokemon turned back into his normal form, savouring being away from the weather and but now wondering what to do as his time with Cynthia had been cut short.

"Hello Viktor!" His grandfather boomed, placing his newspaper down and giving his grandson a broad grin. Viktor knew that he was only doing it because the grandparents were still concerned over him run away, but he still appreciated the gesture and smiled back, lapping up the attention while it lasted.

"Where's Cynthia, I thought you were out with her?" Joan asked as she stirred a giant pot boiling over the stove.

"Oh, she… had to go home, the storm and that…," Viktor mumbled, too distracted to think of a better lie. Peter and Joan accepted it and went back to what they were doing, leaving Viktor to continue to his bedroom. The wind was seeping through cracks in the hallway, so there was a chill in the air that made Viktor shiver, and he dreaded to think what it would be like trying to sleep with the storm pounding down atop their creaking old house.

"Come on Volkner, we need to think of battle strategy!" Viktor paused by his cousin's doorway as he heard voices stirring through it, and peered curiously through a gap made by the half closed door: Flint was sitting on the floor with his Eevee crawling on top of him, trying to get its trainer's attention, but Flint was staring up at Volkner as he paced around the room, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder.

"I know, I am trying!" The blonde haired boy grumbled back, a notepad in his hands. "We need to combine Fire and Electric attacks together but I am not sure if that would really work!"

"What about some of Eevee's Normal type moves, and doesn't Pikachu know Surf?" Flint suggested. "We are sure to get attention if he uses that move!"

"It's not about getting attention, it's about winning the prize, and we won't win if Pikachu knocks out Chimchar or Houndour and has to face the competition alone!" Volkner replied, Pikachu nodding on his shoulder.

"He can use Surf while I have my Eevee out, it won't be that effective as long as he has full health!" Flint retorted, holding his Eevee up to help prove his point. As Volkner thought over this, Viktor decided to move on before he was noticed by Flint, spurred upon by something his cousin had said.

"I wonder what the prize is," Viktor mumbled to Castform as he moved into his room. He remembered Flint giving him a flyer several weeks ago, right before the incident with the curtains, and he now wondered where it was. Viktor began moving sheets aside on his desk, knowing it would have ended up somewhere near here. His entry for the science competition was sitting untouched in the middle of the desk, a thin layer of dust on it from several days of being ignored and Viktor paused as his eyes glanced over it, wondering when he would get the time to carry it on…

_My training is more important, I only have a few weeks with Cynthia! _He reminded himself, and quickly went back to searching, trying to ignore a feeling of guilt over ignoring the project he had been so invested in only a few weeks prior. He found the crumpled flyer a few moments later with its image of a Starly and Mantyke, and Viktor remembered being engrossed when Flint had first given it to him, but the fight clouded over these memories and it was a fresh read for him as he sunk onto his bed.

"Wow, the prize for this is actually pretty awesome!" Viktor exclaimed, causing Castform to fly across and peer over his shoulder. "The grand prize for the two winners is a trip to the Island of Champions where you get to battle Bertha from the Elite Four and her sister Agatha from Kanto!" Viktor had seen the two sisters on television and in magazines and was amazed at the idea of being able to face them, sending Castform out alongside Cynthia's Gabite, entering into a glorious battle that would be remembered for years to come. Viktor looked through the rest of the details, wondering what else the prize entailed.

"You get to have dinner with all of the Elite Four as well, and the Champion Winston Diamond!" He informed Castform, in awe at the star power being hosted at this event. "And you get an interview that will air on the Sinnoh Broadcasting Company with…. Arnold Adiem…." Viktor paused, silence quickly falling in his room, the only sounds being the rain as it began to hammer the roof. The flyer fell to the cluttered, dirty floor, but Viktor did not realise it had left his fingers. It landed atop hand drawn diagrams and series of notes about his machine, flyers advertising the science competition and the different forms he had to fill out to enter, pieces of paper that had been ignored for weeks, but Viktor was oblivious to them being there…

"Cas Cas?" Castform asked as Viktor got to his feet, his cry went ignored. Viktor moved out of his bedroom, down the hallway and into the living room without a thought crossing his mind, moving forwards like some kind of zombie too caught up on a single idea to consider anything else.

"Viktor, what are you doing?" Joan exclaimed. "I am about to serve lunch!"

"Where do you think your going?" Peter boomed. "You can't go out there, you'll get blown into the ocean! Viktor! VIKTOR!" But Viktor stepped outside, closing the door behind him just after Castform had slipped through the gap. The wind and rain hit him like a bomb, and the young boy felt the weather tugging at his raincoat, but he could not remember putting it back on. There was a blinding flash of lightning as Castform changed forms, followed by the loud crackling of thunder, yet it did not perturb Viktor in the slightest. There was only one thing on his mind at the moment, and he used it to give himself courage against the storm that was only just beginning.

_I must find Cynthia though, I need to tell her this news, and then she won't need to bother with finding the book anymore! _Viktor told himself as he set off. _All we have to do is get to Mr Adiem, and then she can find the answers she needs, and we can spend the rest of the summer together without anything to get in our way… _And with that thought giving him strength, Viktor led Castform away from the house and into the rain, wind and lightning, a smile creeping onto his face as the young boy imagined how happy Cynthia would be with him.


	10. Summer Storms

**Chapter Nine: Summer Storms**

After building up and teasing the residents of Sunyshore all day, it took only a matter of seconds for the storm to kick off, and within minutes the city was soaked.

Winds rose from the ocean and tore through Sunyshore, slamming against walls and windows, whipping up tornadoes of rubbish in the middle of streets, threatening to tear the roofs off buildings. Thick, heavy raindrops lashed the pavements, saturating everything and turning the few grassy areas into brown patches of mud. The few people that had been out had retreated firmly indoors, and anyone gazing out their windows found it difficult to imagine someone staying out in this weather.

That is, unless, you were someone with no home to go to.

_Bastard bloody rain! _Cynthia thought angrily to herself. She hid in the shadows around the corner from the library, watching through the constant grey stream of rain as the last librarian hurriedly locked the door. They were all going home now that the storm had started and it appeared no one would be making the trip to the library today: it looked completely dark inside, exactly like it had been the first night Cynthia had arrived. She remembered those few short weeks ago, arriving in Sunyshore after weeks of travelling, expecting her task to be simple from there on only to have her hopes crushed straight away.

She had found a way inside and planned on locating and taking the book and disappearing before morning, but Cynthia had quickly realised that there were too many books to search through, that she could spend all night looking and still have nothing by sunrise. Quickly, Cynthia had been forced to change her plan. She had known all alone she would not be able to ask the front desk about it, as she did not have the full title, knowing it was simply an encyclopaedia. She also did not have the time to go searching through on her own every day, and, if Cynthia wanted her mission to go undetected, checking it out under a real library account would be the best way to disappear. Encountering Viktor and earning his trust had been the thing Cynthia needed to locate this book, and she had become certain that the book would be in her possession by the end of her first week.

However, that was when she had thought that this mission would be simpler. Cynthia was running out of time to legitimately hang around Sunyshore, as Viktor would return to school at the end of August and her holiday would be expected to end then as well, yet they were no closer to finding the book. Cynthia was not going to ruin everything, and when she had seen the library emptying of all its staff, she had decided that now was not the time to play by the rules: she did not care if she had to steal the book anymore, if someone realised it had been taken and her grandmother and Mr Adiem somehow found out. She had come too far and sacrificed too much to give up now, and with Viktor's advice in mind and an empty library to utilize, Cynthia would not pass up the opportunity to finally end her quest.

The librarian finally moved away, running down the Luxray flanked stairs with an umbrella over her head, sprinting off into the storm in the other direction. The veil of rain and the darkness of the storm made for perfect, natural camouflage, so Cynthia simply stepped out from the shadows and made her way towards the three storey building. As she did not want to be too noticeable, Cynthia had chosen to go through a window, and though she was tempted to throw a rock through it to vent her frustration, both at the lack of success and Minerva's insults, there were much easier methods.

"Hello Gabite," the blonde said grimly as her Dragon-Ground type formed before her. The Cave Pokemon appeared displeased with being summoned in such horrible weather, but Cynthia needed an extra pair of hands. "This window only has a catch holding it in place, no locks or anything like that. Would you mind using your fins please?" She asked.

"Gabite Ga," Gabite mumbled, annoyed but willing to do anything for his trainer, and he moved to the window, pushing his right fin through the gap and raising it up. The catch was easily released, and Cynthia and Gabite heaved the two windows open.

"Thank you!" Cynthia said with a beam, and Gabite mumbled as he easily heaved her up so she could crawl through the window. She landed on the carpet with a slight thud, and quickly found it was no warmer inside than it was outside. However, her coat was damp from the rain, and Cynthia took it off and tossed it over a chair. As Gabite heaved himself inside, Cynthia found one of the librarian desks and grabbed onto a torch.

A ghostly yellow glow emerged when flicked it on, casting its light across the empty, still library floor, sending shadows crawling up the library walls. Living on the streets and travelling on her own had made Cynthia resilient to things like this, but it was still an unsettling feeling being alone in such a massive yet confined space like this, and the chill of her damp clothes did not make things better.

"Come on Gabite, we are going to the back room," she said, moving forwards through the small collection of desks and chairs gathered near the wall. They past the photocopier and children's area that had a different, much more unpleasant aroma to it than the rest of the library, and soon came across a tall, thick wooden door next to a series of encyclopaedias that Cynthia had checked out earlier that day. It seemed silly that she had not considered looking through the back rooms earlier, but she had never had the chance before either.

"Damnit, locked!" She cursed as she tried for the door handle, irritated to think the book could be right behind this piece of wood.

"Bite!" Gabite cried, and he lashed out with his left leg. Cynthia gasped as the blue blur kicked the door right off its hinges, sending it clattering back against the wall opposite and tearing out a chunk of the frame as well. She turned and looked at her Pokemon, remembering the little Gible that use to get beaten up by her sister's Vulpix, and Gabite, and smirked as Gabite merely shrugged off his actions.

"Looks like we better find the book then," Cynthia said with a smile, and chortled to herself as she led Gabite into the back room.

It smelt old and musty, an aroma as if something unpleasant had died here and then gotten wet. Cynthia turned on the light switch near the door and the ancient bulbs flickered to life above her, casting amber light that made it appear as though the room was on fire. Several wooden shelves lined the corridor-like room, jammed with books that were either damaged, out dated or simply not popular enough to keep in the main section, leading towards cabinets and cluttered tables at the end.

"This book was published in 1930," Cynthia informed Gabite as she lifted up the nearest book, a hardback that was barely hanging together. "Seems to have never been opened since then though," she added as a cloud of dust rose up in the beam of her lamp. She gazed around at the piles of books, wondering how many of them had gone untouched for decades, and if one of those was hers, simply hidden in plain sight beneath a coating of dust."Come on then, let's get to work!" She exclaimed, and turned to face the shelves on her left. Cynthia felt optimistic now that they had found this room, and she was reassured that she would find her book as she began flicking through the piles before.

There was a pile of adventure novels from the fifties, outdated fact books on Pokemon with hand drawn images, a broken copy of a popular fantasy book and several encyclopaedias, but not the one she was looking for.

"Any luck for you?" Cynthia asked Gabite, but he shrugged back and she sighed, turning back to her piles. She had not expected the book to simply be laying there with a note on it saying 'Here you go!', but as she moved further along the row of shelves, searching through a never ending pile of dirty, dusty books, her task began to look more daunting by the minute.

_Why did I have to go chasing after a book on the side of the country?, _Cynthia thought as she moved to the next shelf. Ever since she had arrived in Sunyshore and discovered the library, Cynthia had been replaying that conversation all those weeks ago in the dark moments when she wondered if this had been worthwhile: she had gone to complain about her sister and her boyfriend hogging the television, but walked into her grandmother's study to find her ranting to a Mr Adiem.

"_What do you mean you don't have the book? Where is it? … A library?! A LIBRARY!? Which one, Sunyshore? … My god Adiem, you are a foolish man! Are you aware what would happen if some random member of the public finds this encyclopaedia? This book has information that could alter history, change the very world we live in, it would bring down strategies and plans that have been in the works for four decades! … God, just shut your whining up for five minutes, alright? Now, what is the book called? World Encyclopaedia… P? As in the letter…"_

Cynthia had slipped away before her grandmother had noticed, disappearing to her room and packing a bag before anyone had the chance to notice. She had spent years living a lonely life in Celestic Town with only her Pokemon and an unbearable and loveless family for company. There was nothing to do, nothing to aim for, nothing to set her sights upon… but going to Sunyshore, finding a book that could alter the world, it would be the adventure of a lifetime, and Cynthia had always yearned for an adventure… something that could change her life forever…

She paused in her thoughts as came across a dated Sinnoh map book and smirked at the irony as she tossed it aside to the pile of useless books. She had left in such a rush, so intrigued and desperate to get away, that she had taken off without a map herself. Cynthia had lived rough these past weeks, quickly running out of the food she had stolen and struggling to sleep in the wild in the unbearable humidity of the forests. It had been the adventure she had wanted all her life, and for a while it had been fun, but as time ticked on, she could only wonder how well thought out this plan really was…

The shelves suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a filing cabinet and a table before the small room ended. Cynthia had become so lost in thought that she had not noticed the shelves had run out, though she was well aware she had not yet found the book. Optimistically, she opened the cabinet, the metal box squealing as it rolled on rusted wheels, but there was nothing inside. Getting concerned now, Cynthia flung the next two open, desperate to find something, but they were both bare except for rubbish and discarded sheets of paper.

"Have you found anything yet?" She snapped at Gabite, and the Dragon shook his head, nearing the end of his rows as well. "GAAAAAH, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Cynthia screamed, and she angrily waved her arm across a shelf, sending piles of books soaring through the air, broken pages falling out and damaged covers coming loose. Yet Cynthia did not care for the mess she had made, and she turned and slumped against the cabinet, as a million doubts began to rush through her mind. Had this all been pointless? There was no sign of the book anywhere… What if Mr Adiem or her grandmother had had it moved right after that conversation? Had she thrown away her life, travelled roughly for weeks across Sinnoh, simply to live in a children's playhouse, manipulate the only person that had been kind to her for years and vandalise a public building? Cynthia had wanted an adventure, but this was rapidly turning into a life-ruining waste of time.

"What am I doing Gabite?" Cynthia muttered, twisting her hair angrily and nervously around her fingers. "The book probably isn't here and never was in the first place! God, why did I even leave Celestic? Did I really think finding a book was going to change anything? We… we should just go home, there is nothing for us in Sunyshore…" she mumbled, but paused as a single thought crossed her: _nothing except Viktor…_

"Bite Ga Ga Bite," Gabite suddenly said, and Cynthia looked up, feeling defeated and confused, wishing she had stayed in the rain rather than come here and have her dreams shattered. However, she lit up when Gabite pointed at the middle section of a second filing cabinet, which groaned but did not open when he tried to pull at it. Cynthia realised that it had been locked, and her heart began to beat rapidly with excitement.

"Pull it!" She commanded, overcome with excitement, and Gabite smirked and easily tore the cabinet away. Cynthia eagerly approached it as the Cave Pokemon placed it on the ground and stared inside: hidden away at the back, barely disguised by piles of old paper, was a single, thick, leather bound book that had no place being there. Cynthia reached out, hand shaking, mind racing, and grasped the book, knowing that this was it… this was the book she had travelled the country to find.

"Ga?" Gabite asked, leaning in to see. Cynthia raised it up towards the light, trying to make it what it said in the dim light. The cover was simple, with just brown leather and gold writing, identical to half the encyclopaedia's she had looked through. The book was titled _The World Encyclopaedia 1938_, the text taking up the entire cover. Cynthia brushed her hands down the spine and knew there was more, and she slowly turned it to find the same words across the spine, right above a big, gold 'P' at the bottom…

"This is it…" Cynthia whispered, struggling with the shock, but a smile quickly spread across her face. "THIS IS IT!" She yelled, and leapt up with a scream of delight, throwing her arms around Gabite and pulling him into a hug. The Cave Pokemon hugged her tightly back and Cynthia laughed, feeling the happiest she had felt in years; she had accomplished her goal, and now she stood the chance of finally changing her life… but then a clap of thunder sounded so loudly it seemed like the roof might cave in, and Cynthia jumped, snapping out of her happy thoughts as the lights began to flicker on and off.

"We need to go before the storm gets worse," she mumbled, to which Gabite simply nodded. Cynthia picked up the books and placed them back onto the shelf while Gabite put the cabinet back in its spot in a feeble attempt to disguise their actions, though anyone that knew the room would work out what had happened quickly. The two left as another blast of thunder roared overheard, putting the door in its spot before making for an exit.

The storm had gotten worse while they were inside. The front doors had not been locked properly and were now flapping about, crashing and banging into the walls as they let the elements in. Wind roared through the library, sending bits of rubbish and loose paper soaring around and blowing the nearest curtains off their racks. Cynthia looked up at the giant stained window as she went for her coat, and hoped it did not get damaged; the mixture of colours was still beautiful even with the charcoal clouds looming in mass outside, and it was the only good thing about this library.

"We will just go out there!" Cynthia yelled, the wind so loud that she had to shout to be heard. She and Gabite sprinted towards the doors, their feet squelching over sodden carpet, and rushed out into the roaring storm.

The wind howled and thunder roared as they stepped onto the Square, which looked as though it may flood from the amount of puddles already forming across the concrete, though the veil of rain was so thick that Cynthia could barely see a few feet ahead let alone the shops opposite. Her clothes, which had barely dried while they were inside, were quickly saturated once more, becoming heavy and cold as they clung to her body.

_I should have stayed with Viktor_, Cynthia thought as she was struck by a blast of freezing wind. She tucked the encyclopaedia into an inside pocket of her coat before racing down the staircase. Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the Square, which only went to prove how dark it had become, and Cynthia only remember it should be lunch by the grumble of her stomach.

"The playground will be too wet, I think, but I am sure there's a cave near the playground, we can go there!" Cynthia yelled to Gabite as she began to move across the Square. "We will need to hurry, but be careful, I don't want you getting –"

"GAAAA!" Gabite suddenly roared, the sound a mixture of surprise and anger that sounded above the roaring wind. Cynthia froze and turned in concern, reaching instinctively for a PokeBall; she knew something was wrong, that this was not just some simple shocked cry at falling over. Through the grey mist of rain, she could see Gabite struggling against two figures that were grappling for his arms, and Cynthia was stunned to think someone would just attack them in the middle of a storm like this.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled and ran forwards, pulling out her PokeBalls for Swablu and Horsea, ready to use them if necessary. However, when Cynthia got close enough, she was stunned to recognise the figures standing on either side of Gabite….

"Hello there, you little bitch!" A tall, muscular teenaged male sneered at her, though Cynthia was not sure which one was Tom and which was Jack. They stood there smirking, dripping wet with see through, saturated clothing, but neither of them seemed to notice or care though as they focussed on holding onto Gabite's arms. Cynthia wondered why the Dragon had not broken free, but then she realised that the wannabe surfer on her right had placed a knife right up against his throat.

"Let him go," she hissed, trying to think of a way to end this without Gabite getting harmed. It seemed so odd that only a minute ago she had been revelling in the joy of getting her book, but now stood in the middle of a storm, so close to having her oldest friend taken away.

"Don't think we can't see what you've got in your hands!" The one with the hairier chest, which Cynthia thought was Jack, sneered. "If you send a single Pokemon out I will split his throat open and send Machoke out to deal with you!" Cynthia knew that some Pokemon could be harmed with weapons such as knives, but was not sure if Gabite was included in this category, and this was not something she wanted to find out. Reluctantly, Cynthia dropped her PokeBalls back into her pocket, and the two boys beamed.

"Good girl!" Tom said with a scoff-like laugh. "If you just listen to what we have to say, no one will get hurt!"

"Well, maybe just a little," Jack added, and the two began to laugh, making Cynthia feel sick. She wished now that she had considered taking a bonus weapon with her when she had taken off, thinking she would only ever need her Pokemon should trouble arise. The laughter quickly died down, barely audible anyway above the roaring wind and pounding rain, and the two began to advance towards Cynthia with Gabite wedged between.

"Now listen here you little cow! You embarrassed us quite a bit when you defeated us the other week!" Tom growled. "We both lost dates, and people are still mocking us over it. Do you know how annoying that is to have everyone you know laughing about the fact some little bitch beat you in a battle?"

"Is that what this is about; I _embarrassed _you?" Cynthia scoffed, taking a cautious step backwards. "What are you going to do; throw some pie in my face in public, get me to slip on a banana, make things even?" The two boys exchanged furious looks, and before Cynthia had even blinked again, Jack swung out and slapped her across the face. The blow was enough to send her stumbling, nearly slipping on the wet concrete. Cynthia was shocked, but she could only clutch her stinging face as the two teenagers advanced aggressively towards her.

"Actually, we thought you needed to be taught a _proper _lesson!" Tom snarled. "We can't have little bratty tourists like you coming in and acting like your better than us now, can we?" He pulled the knife away from Gabite's throat and pointed it towards Cynthia. Fear ran through her body; Cynthia wanted to scream and run, but she could only stare at the knife in shock, unable to do anything. She had no idea what they were going to do, but she was on the verge of tears, cold and terrified, and Cynthia wished now more than ever that she had never left home in the first place…

"TACKLE!" A voice screamed, and Tom suddenly yelled out as something smashed into his right leg. He stumbled forwards, dropping the knife, and Cynthia snapped out of her fearful state. She swooped down and grabbed the weapon before Jack could, but when she straightened back up Cynthia found Tom was wildly swinging his arms about, trying to get at a red blur that was thrashing against his face and chest.

"What the hell," Cynthia mumbled, unable to comprehend the bizarre scene occurring before her. Something blue shone out of the corner of her eyes, and Cynthia turned to find Jack screaming as a light blue beam was blasted into his chest. She gasped as his wet shirt began to freeze, attaching itself to his body. Jack gasped for breath and flailed madly at his shirt as he tried to pull it free, but it was rapidly becoming solid.

_Hang on, _Cynthia thought suddenly. She looked between her two attackers in shock as they struggled to fight back, and she could not help but notice there was something very familiar about this…

"RUN CYNTHIA!" The same voice from before screamed, and she looked through the rain to see Viktor standing a few metres away, clutching Feebas in his hands as the Fish Pokemon finished unleashing his Ice Beam. Without a second thought, Cynthia slipped the knife into her pocket and ran forwards, leaving Gabite to pick up the speedily flailing Magikarp who had slapped Tom into submission. Viktor began running as well, and within seconds they left the Square behind and were sprinting down the storm darkened back streets, the drains already overflowing but shielded from the wind by the mountain of rock. Cynthia was so stunned by the fact Viktor had saved her that she was not sure what to say or think and simply looked at him in shock. Viktor saw her expression and smiled, even though he was completely saturated as well.

"If you are shocked by that, you won't believe what I just found out!" Viktor shouted gleefully. Cynthia raised an eyebrow before beginning to laugh, unable to think of anything else she could do, merely stunned and relieved by the events of the past half hour.

"Oh, I think I can top that, don't you worry…"


	11. By Candlelight

**Another break, but I hope to get another two chapters up before the end of the month!**

**Chapter Ten: By Candlelight**

_July 9__th__ 1985_

As the clock ticked over to a new day, Sunyshore's summer storm showed no signs of stopping. Wind screamed past the Fischer household as rain lashed the windows so heavily you would think they'd crack. The storm was occasionally punctured by the crack and thud as a section of roof was sent flying somewhere nearby, but thankfully their house remained upright and undamaged. Lightning flashed every so often, illuminating every room with a harsh blue-white glow, joined seconds later by booming thunder, a constant reminder that this foul weather was here to stay.

Cynthia smiled blissfully as she watched the rain go past, unable to sleep but still pleased to be out of the elements tonight. She was lying on an old, lumpy sofa in the Fischer's living room, but it was the most comfortable thing she had slept on for over two months. She had not noticed how sore her body was getting from sleeping on the ground for such a long time, but she had practically moaned with relief the second she had lain down, all wrapped up in several warm blankets kindly leant to her by Joan.

Of course, Cynthia could not admit these feelings to anyone. She had been so delighted about finding the book and getting away from Tom and Jake that Cynthia had forgotten her lies as she followed Viktor back to his house. They both got completely drenched rushing through the flooded, muddy streets, and Joan and Peter had been shocked to see the state they were in. Cynthia was quickly forced into having a hot bath and to change into dry clothes before getting the offer to join Flint in staying the night. She had accepted instantly, but it was only then she remembered her cover story, and she proceeded to fake a call to the hotel and explain the situation to her parents.

Lying there, watching the raging storm, Cynthia felt guilty for leading them on like this. Viktor and his grandparents had been exceedingly kind to her, and Volkner and Flint had been just as open and friendly. She felt terrible for having made them believe such an elaborate lie like this, and she hoped that one day she could explain everything and that they would understand.

_At least it is beginning to pay off… _Cynthia thought excitedly. Her guilt and the loud storm were not helping her sleep, but Cynthia's mind was focussed mostly on the book she had retrieved a few hours ago. Things had gotten hectic after she had arrived at the Fischer house and been forced into a bath that she had had no time to look at it, but Cynthia had nothing holding her back now. She reached into her bag and found it was still damp, which was why she had not put it in there amongst her wrecked belongings earlier, but it had been the only safe place to store it when she arrived without attracting anyone's attention. Thankfully, the encyclopaedia appeared undamaged, and it looked just as magnificent as it had earlier. Tentatively, Cynthia held it up and went to open it, her mind beginning to race – what exactly would she find inside, these secrets that would change the entire world?

"Cynthia, are you awake?" Someone whispered, and Cynthia jumped, dropping the book in her surprise. She looked frantically around but was relieved to see it was just Viktor and no one else that might wonder about her book.

"What are you doing here?" Cynthia said as quietly as possible.

"This is _my _house," Viktor retorted, his smirk illuminated by the next lightning flash. "I couldn't sleep anyway; this storm is so bloody loud!"

"I know it is your house, but I got the impression your grandparents insisted I sleep out here for a reason," Cynthia replied. Viktor had originally asked if Cynthia could sleep on a spare mattress in his room, but Peter had quickly said that their old mattress was very holey and the couch would be much more comfortable. Cynthia, however, had clicked that the fussy members of an older generation did not like the idea of the two sharing a room. They were both too young for that sort of thing, but Cynthia preferred sleeping on her own and having time to deal with her thoughts anyway.

"What is that book?" Viktor asked as he stepped into the living room. Cynthia had not had a chance to talk to him in private and realised he still had no idea about her discovery. Grinning madly, she picked up the encyclopaedia and passed it across. The only light in the room was a flickering candle Joan had lit in case the power went out, so Viktor took the book towards the pale yellow stick of wax in order to see it properly. His eyes bulged as he read the tile, and he turned with a wide, excited beam on his face.

"Is this… is this the book you were looking for?" Viktor asked, and Cynthia nodded with an eager grin. She rushed forwards with a blanket wrapped around her for warmth, and Viktor moved the candle and book onto the dining table. "How did you find it? Was it out back?" Cynthia quickly recalled her miraculous unearthing of it in the locked drawers, leaving out the doubts that had arisen during the frantic search. Cynthia had pushed her negative thoughts away after finding the book and achieving her mission, but they had slowly come creeping back over the past few hours, and the young girl could not help but wonder if finding this book would really make everything worthwhile.

"Wow… I can't believe that you finally found it! I mean, we have spent so much time searching for this, I was starting to doubt that we would ever find it."

"Trust me, I was getting _very_ worried," Cynthia smirked, and she slid the book around so the title was right side up for her. "I haven't even opened it yet… and, to be honest, I am kind of scared. I have spent so long looking for this book that I have never really considered what would be so life-changing about it. Just look at it; does this look earth-shattering to you?"

"You won't know until you open the book," Viktor said, trying to sound encouraging, but he was just as nervous as she was. Cynthia sighed, and she slowly reached out and opened the encyclopaedia. The spine creaked as if it had not moved for years, and a cloud of dust arose as Cynthia turned to the first page.

"It's been rather damaged," she announced, examining the dirty fingerprints, slight tears and what looked like scorch marks all around the edges. Cynthia was not reassured by this, but she carried on, flicking through the pages and ignoring the spurts of dust that made her want to sneeze. Several pages annoyingly stuck together, but Cynthia quickly came to the brunt of the encyclopaedia; a series of articles, facts and information about various related topics that began with the letter 'P'. She did not have time to read every article, and the room was too dark to read such fine print, but nothing out of the ordinary leapt out at her: peace, pears, poetry, planes, postscript, nothing world changing there. Cynthia saw some words she did not recognise, like pacific and persia, but nothing that got her worried or excited.

"There doesn't seem to be anything in here!" She snapped, a wave of feelings rushing through her mid. Viktor looked confused and he grabbed the book so he could look himself and rapidly flicked through.

"There is not any mention of Pokemon in here," he said after a minute. "No Pikachu, no Ponyta, no Piplup, not even any facts on Pokemon in general!" They looked at each other, both rather confused about that, but neither was sure what exactly it meant.

"Maybe there is a separate encyclopaedia on them?" Cynthia suggested, struggling to think of a reason why; could this omission of Pokemon be a hint at a wider conspiracy or some big secret that her grandmother was trying to hide? However, this did not seem as life changing as it had been made out to be, and Cynthia angrily dug her nails into the table, struggling to control her emotions…

"My god, did I travel all this way just to learn _this_?" She snapped suddenly, and before Viktor could say anything she angrily swatted the book aside. It slid off the end and crashed into a chair, but Cynthia cursed as she had whacked her hand, a red mark already appearing. She rubbed it vigorously as if it would help and looked across at Viktor who was taken aback by her outburst. Cynthia smirked, and then she laughed, and within moments she fell back into her chair, giggling so loudly that Viktor barely heard the next rumble of thunder.

"What is it? Are you alright?" He asked nervously, but it was another minute before Cynthia had regained control and managed to catch her breathe in order to respond.

"I always do this, don't I? Making some big, rash decision without thinking it through and it ends up backfiring on me in the end!" She replied breathlessly and began laughing once more. Viktor was even more befuddled by that, but was getting concerned that her laughter might attract the attention of the rest of his family.

"Calm down Cynthia!" He hissed, his eyes flickering to the hallway. "What are you even talking about? What 'big rash decisions' have you made?" Something clicked at the back of her mind, and Cynthia suddenly remembered that Viktor had no idea about the reasons why she had come to Sunyshore or that she had ventured here alone.

"It's nothing Viktor, just forget I said anything – I am just annoyed, that's all!" She answered quickly, forcing herself to stop laughing, and she stood in order to pick up the book. However, Viktor was not convinced, and doubt was quickly settling on his mind.

"What do you mean though when you said you travelled all this way? I thought you were on holiday," he asked quietly.

"I am on holiday!" Cynthia replied. "It's just … it was a long journey, and I heard about this book, so I thought there was meant to be more to that book, that's all!"

"For your plan, right?" Viktor said cautiously.

"What plan?" Cynthia asked, but her mind quickly went back to the afternoon in the library, the day they had first meant.

"Your plan that was going to change the world, remove it of all the injustice," Viktor answered before Cynthia could speak, and he got to his feet. For the past weeks he had refused to give much thought to those niggling doubts in the back of his mind, forcing them away as he let his first friendship in years flourish. However, all his worries that Cynthia had been withholding things from him came rushing back, joined with Charlotte's cackles as she had soared around the graveyard;_ Cynthia Carter is lying to you, and she will keep on lying to you as long as it pleases her…_

"I want the truth Cynthia!" Viktor growled, his voice quavering slightly as his rage quickly filled him, making him want to scream. "You told me you had a plan to stop the 'circle of injustice', to put an end to people like Tom and Jake from abusing me, to avenge my parent's deaths! You told me that's why you needed the book, but you have some other agenda, don't you? Tell me the real reason!" Viktor snapped viciously, and he moved around the table. Cynthia nervously stepped back behind the coffee table, startled the aggressive snarl on Viktor's face, and she kept her bag in sight in case she would need protection.

"Viktor, I am not lying to you! I just wanted to find the book because I am trying to prove a theory, and –"

"What theory? There is something you aren't telling me! You kept getting books out on Dialga and Palkia and the time space continuum, what are you hiding from me?" Viktor snapped, grabbing the back of a chair as if he would throw it, and Cynthia tensed up, her anger and confusion rising to the surface. "TELL ME!"

"I CAN'T!" Cynthia screamed, and at the same time the entire room lit up so bright that they had to shield their eyes, and a clap of thunder roared all around them. It sounded as though something had just exploded, and both Viktor and Cynthia looked around in fear. The noise lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to shake them both up, and when it stopped it left a tense awkwardness behind.

"I think lightning must have struck nearby," Cynthia mumbled, and she looked out into the stormy night, but there was no sign of any damage amongst the dark veil of rain. Breathing deeply, she turned back around and her eyes met Viktor's; the thunder had calmed them both down, but there was no ignoring the questions that were still ringing in her ears, and Cynthia knew she had reached a limit on her lies. She collapsed onto the sofa, wishing the broken springs would part and let her sink through into an abyss, but she knew that it had been long enough… and Viktor deserved the truth.

"About two months ago, I overheard my grandmother on the phone to a Mr Adiem, talking about a book, an encyclopaedia, that could be in Sunyshore Library. She made it sound that if some member of the public found it, then the world would change," Cynthia began, her voice breaking slightly. "I am not here on holiday with my parents, I have not been staying at a hotel; I came here alone, and I have been living in a plastic house in the park."

"What about your parents?" Viktor snapped, and Cynthia felt a lump form in her throat; it dawned on her that she had never actually told anyone this, as it had simply been a fact in Celestic Town, the one thing everyone knew about her the second she entered a room…

"My parents… they died when I was only two years old. I have never been told the whole details, but it has something to do with an expedition they took to Mt Coronet, that is all I know. Ever since then, I have been living with my grandmother in her house and laboratory." She fell silent, unable to continue. Viktor, whose rage had been boiling up inside, was taken aback by the revelation, and he could not help but feel a pang of sympathy.

"As soon as I heard that phone conversation, I instantly began packing. I hated living in CelesticTown; my sister is a bitch, and my grandmother's affection wavers depending on the project she is working on. I had no friends except for Wilma, my Pokemon tutor, but she was a middle aged women with a face worse than her Garchomp, and that didn't help me get any friends my own age. I was never going to prosper living in that joke of a village, living underneath the shadow of the mountain that killed my parents, a constant reminder that I am orphan who never got to know my parents…" Cynthia finally forced herself to look at Viktor, and she raised her head with her eyes watering, and he could not hold on to his anger anymore. He crossed the room and sat down next to her, wondering if he should put an arm around her or something like that for comfort, but Cynthia turned her body so she fully faced him, taking away the opportunity.

"I think you understand the need to make something of yourself," she continued, struggling not to cry. "If I stayed in Celestic, I would just grow old, raise my Pokemon and become the next Wilma; an outcast living in the middle of a misty route, hoping someone comes to me for help training their Gible. When I heard that this book would change the world, I had to find it… I had to give myself the opportunity to turn my lonely, miserable existence into something! If this book can change the world, I want to be the one to change it. I may have lied and used you at the start, and for that I am so, _so_ sorry Viktor, but you have to know I had my reasons! What I told you is true anyway… the world is full of injustice; both our parents died and we got cast aside as a result. If whatever life-changing thing in that book could stop something like that happening to anyone else, then I think my betrayal would be worthwhile…"

There was another crack of thunder, loud but not as house-shaking as the one before, and the two fell silent. Cynthia wiped her tears away, feeling silly for getting worked up, but she hoped Viktor would see things from her point of view. His face gave nothing away, and Viktor was unsure how to feel; he had been betrayed, his long brewing suspicions and Charlotte's nasty words getting confirmed… but Cynthia clearly had her reasons, and Viktor could not say that he had never felt the same way…

"What about all your books on Dialga and Palkia?" He asked, trying to stall for time as he thought of what to say next. "You've gotten so many out!"

"Oh, that… Well, my grandmother has been researching the legends around those two for years, so I figured that maybe they would have something to do with it," Cynthia replied. "I thought 'P' would involve Palkia, but as there aren't any Pokemon references in there, that theory is worthless! The only way I can find out what the secret is would be if I confronted Mr Adiem or my grandmother about, but I don't know how to locate him and I can pretty much guess how my grandmother would react the next time she sees me." The mention of Mr Adiem rang a bell in the back of Viktor's mind, and his face lit up as he remembered the flyer.

"I didn't tell you what I found out!" He gasped, turning excitedly to Cynthia. "One of the prizes for winning the Tag Battle Tournament is that you get interviewed by Arnold Adiem live on air!" Cynthia snapped out of her depression and looked eagerly at Viktor, taken aback but delighted by this information.

"So whoever wins the tournament gets to meet him?" She asked, and Viktor nodded enthusiastically, certain Cynthia had reached the same conclusion as him. "If we enter the tournament, and we win…" Cynthia continued, but trailed off, grinning broadly at Viktor as she soaked in the news, knowing her long journey was not over yet; this was her opportunity to make this into the life altering event it was meant to be

"What about Volkner and Flint, aren't they entering?" She asked, and Viktor's face sunk.

"Who cares about them? This is more important!" He replied, trying not to feel bitter about the fact Cynthia was thinking of them. "Besides, they won't be able to last against any of your Pokemon, and you saw how strong mine are getting thanks to our training! We can win this Cynthia, and then everything would have been worthwhile!" Cynthia smiled warmly at this, as she could read between the lines and knew he had forgiven her, and keeping Viktor as a friend was enough to brighten this dreary night.

"I thought you were entering a science competition though," she asked. "Will you still have time to work on that? I don't want you to throw it away for me!"

"Please, it is nearly finished!" Viktor answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders, though he had completely forgotten about it until that moment. It wouldn't take long to finish though, as he could spend his nights doing that while battling and training during the day. Viktor knew it was risky, but there was always next year; Cynthia would only have this chance to make her dreams come true.

"Well then… I guess we better start training even more intensely!" Cynthia said with a broad grin, and Viktor nearly leapt up in delight, but he froze as a cough suddenly sounded down the hallway. He and Cynthia tensed up as a door creaked open, and Peter waddled into the hallway, wrapped up in his thick tartan dressing gown, and he made his way towards the bathroom. He did not notice that the two were awake, but there was a chance he would when he came back out, and his reaction was uncertain.

"Go back to bed now; we will discuss this in the morning!" Cynthia whispered, and Viktor nodded, not wanting to risk being caught and having his plans shattered now. He did not say another word in case his grandfather heard, and merely smiled before fleeing down the hallway, skipping across the floorboards he knew would not creak. Viktor's mind was buzzing with delight, and all thoughts of Cynthia's betrayal faded; now, he could think only of the fact that he had a partner – no, a friend – to enter the tournament with him. In only a few short weeks, Viktor had gone from being lonely to gaining a true friend, from a measly trainer to being taking down two thugs all on his own! Viktor crept into his room and snuck under the covers, smiling to himself as he knew things would only get stronger from here on, and he drifted off to sleep knowing Cynthia's lies did not matter; only their friendship did…

Cynthia settled back under her blankets with a yawn; she wanted make good use of having something soft to sleep on, but all the noises of the storm seemed louder now, and her mind was positively racing from the last ten minutes.

_A meet and greet with Mr Adiem… what would he say if I showed him the book and I demanded answers live on air? _She thought, relishing the idea. _Even if he denied it, the entire region would demand answers, and then the entire world would change… _

However, a small bit of doubt lingered in the back of her mind, and Cynthia knew that there was one thing that could ruin this whole plan – Viktor. There was no denying he was committed, and Cynthia had definitely seen a vast improvement in his Pokemon that could prove a significant supporting asset in the battles to come. But she could not get the image of how angry Viktor had looked out of her head – his wide, furious eyes, his teeth bared, his lips curled almost sadistically. She had seen hints of his temper before when they had briefly fought on the pavement a few weeks back, how he had reacted to Minerva before, and the methods he had used to subdue Tom and Jake. His rage had been most apparent just now though, and Cynthia was unsure what to really think of it.

_I don't want to see how would act if we lost… but it is Viktor; he is a kind soul at heart, and I doubt he would do anything too severe, and I need a partner… _Feeling uneasy and awful about the whole situation, Cynthia rolled over and shut her eyes, trying to block out the storm and get some sleep, just hoping she was making the right decision…

**The plot will pick up from here now as we have reached the middle of the series, and the next few chapters will follow the tournament. Only time will tell if our heroes win though...**


End file.
